


Adult Stanley Uris x Reader Imagines/One-Shots

by harurisons



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harurisons/pseuds/harurisons
Summary: In this book you'll find my writings for Adult Stanley Uris that have been, as my others, published originally on Tumblr. Each chapter bears its own warnings. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Stanley Uris/Reader, The Losers Club (IT) & Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Loving You

Stanley had missed her a lot. Y/N’s work trip to Europe had dragged much too long for his liking. He was so ready to see her again and wrap her between the white bed sheets, along with his love and his lust and affection.

He had waited for her at the airport and greeted her with flowers, the romantic. She had nothing against it, in fact, Y/N loves cliché things such as flowers and chocolates in heart-shaped boxes and rose petals and candles… She embraced him tightly, and he spun her like a ballerina in his arms. Her face was covered with his tender, quick kisses and she had smiled, blushing as deep a red color as the roses he brought her.

Sitting in their car, Stanley was craving the feeling, the touch of her so bad, he’d gladly let her sit in his lap. But that would be against many rules of driving and steering the wheel. Screw rules, right? No, Y/N wouldn’t have allowed it.

So Stan settled for his hand on her thigh for the car ride. She told him about her work trip to Europe, told him how romantic it’d be to go to Paris together, walk the streets of Venice, visit Vienna’s opera house. Stanley listened and even put her words in the back of his mind as notes for later anniversary, Christmas and birthday gifts.

But Y/N noticed his hand was making bold moves on her thigh. His hold was different from his previous ones, firstly, much more grabbing. She could feel it in only the tip of his fingers, his intentions and thoughts. How the digits were pressing deeper in her skin than usual. He was never bold, he was always gentle and careful, and she loved that about Stanley. This feeling she got from his hand now was exciting her, though.

She glanced over at Stanley when his hand grasped closer to her crotch. She was only wearing a dress and his hand would soon discover her underwear. Due to comfort reasons, Y/N chose to wear her favorite pair on her return day. Soft pink, they were. Hugging her bum and hip area perfectly. That sight Stanley about to behold in a few minutes time.

Stanley left the car with Y/N’s bags in his hold in a hurry. And when the door was open and the bags were on the floor, Stanley couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Y/N didn’t wish he would have for a second.

The couple reached their bedroom in time before all clothes were thrown off and skins marked completely, though the competition was intense. Just as their everlasting feelings for each other.

Y/N hadn’t seen such an eager and lustful side of Stanley in their years of marriage. The wedding night was very similar, but not the same in excitement, she must admit. This is more than marital love, this feels more than that.

Stanley’s fingers are digging small holes into the inner thighs of his wife and his lips are covering any inch of her they can get to. His pants are already gone, as well as his jacket, and Y/N’s still in her dress. They’re moving against each other, the movements synchronised by some inner rhythms only love can create. Y/N can already feel the length and width of how eager her husband is and she moans at just the thought of what’s to happen.

She’s about to have an introduction because Stanley finally reaches beyond the limits of her pink underwear. Y/N sighs, gladness spreading over her face and through the body, and her grasp tightens around Stanley’s arms.

“You've… no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Stanley tells Y/N. His hands spread her legs wider, as well as her labia lips. Stanley’s digits are soft against her skin, her very soft, velvety skin.

Y/N moans, loud and whining. Or is it…? Craving. Longing. Hunger, you might as well. Her head presses into the pillow. “Show me.” She pants to Stanley who keeps on his sweet torture on her clit as teasing and enjoyable for both as possible. “Show me now.”

“I wouldn’t hold it in for the world, baby-love.” Stanley tells her in response. They both giggle, Stan realises he’s made an accidental joke.

Y/N pushes Stanley off her gently, with her little hands, and sits up on her knees on the bed. Stanley’s hands reach for her waist while she tries to get her dress off.

The man is in complete awe watching her. His eyes only see her and he thinks he’ll see only her for the rest of his life. She’s in front of him and shining like an angel. There might as well be a light blasting from behind her.

Her pink underwear is the only garment she wears. Stanley’s eyes fall upon her breasts, her stomach, her neck, her arms, her legs… There’s so much for him to see, too much almost. God, the things he would do to her now and the following hours and nights and days… He’s got too many thoughts and options to choose from.

His wife senses his fastidious expression and grins. She knows all about what’s going on his mind. Y/N slides closer to him and starts lifting his shirt off of him. Time seems to have stopped, they’re in no rush. Stanley’s feelings, of course, stay as intense and blood-rushing as they were the whole car ride, and all the time he waited for her at home.

Y/N puts her arms around Stanley’s shoulders and tilts her head slightly. There’s a soft smile itching he corners of her lips while she looks at Stanley. She’s finally home, and she’s so glad to be. Y/N runs her hand slowly through Stanley’s curls and touches his scalp on the way. Stanley smiles. He’s missed this small gesture from her, he realises.

“Mind if I show you how much I’ve missed you now?” Stanley questions and his hand takes Y/N’s waist in almost a possessive manner. She chuckles and nods, agreeing. “You were asking for it.” He points out.

Y/N pokes his shoulder. “Shut up and make love to me, you fool.” She commands and lets go of him, dropping back down on their bed. She lays there for a second, waiting for Stanley to join her.

“I promise to.” He says, and it’s all quick and hurried and lustful and everything both of them want from that second on. Quick and grabby hands, bedsheets ruffling, hair getting in the way, pairs of underwear thrown in the air. All hurried and fast, as if they were losing time. But they had all the time they could wish for, and Stanley was sure to use every second of it.

He smothers her with kisses from her lips down to her knees. Each one makes her shiver, her whimpers like music to the man’s ears. His curls tickle her skin and his lips crush against her. Y/N can’t wait anymore.

She takes a hold of Stanley’s face and brings it back up to face hers, and she gives him a tight kiss. He can feel her impatience and knows it matches his. Stanley grins. 

The second he’s gone inside of her, they both feel like seven feet in the air. Stanley’s head drops in the crook of her neck and he grunts, gripping the sheet under his hand. Y/N’s eyes flutter shut. This is what she’s been missing, what both of them have.

He’s completely absorbed in everything she gives, her love, her body, her sounds, her juices and her lust. Stanley gives his love to her with every thrust of his hips and every kiss to her neck, gives his craving and tries his best to make up for the time lost.

Y/N’s hands grip the back of his neck tighter and needier with each of his thrusts, and she tries to meet his hips with her own. They’re not far from release, despite the desire to make this last longer. 

No words need to be exchanged. Stanley knows Y/N’s body as well as she knows his, he can feel that she’s about to reach her peak. Stanley makes her look at him, tilting her face and she meets his eyes. Desperation, excitement, lust. 

Cloudy eyes meet another pair of the same sort. Y/N nods at Stanley, encouraging him to quicken his pace and meet his release with her. She runs her hand through his hair again and pulls him down to her, their lips meeting in a kiss that make their heads spin.

Grunts and moans and whimpers, ones of success and reaching release, fill the room once the couple comes undone. Almost in sync—Stanley was only a second late. 

He moved them both closer tothe headboards, where the heavenly bed of pillows lay, and wrapped his arms around his wife. They had to catch their breaths. Y/N had never had love as intense as this made to her before. She found Stanley’s hand with her own and interlocked their fingers.

Y/N looks at Stanley from below, her head resting on his bicep, and he smiles down at her. He presses a kiss to her forehead and Y/N giggles, pulling herself closer into her husband’s embrace.

“Hope you’ve got more in ya’.” Stanley says to her and Y/N raises her head in question. Stanley winks. 

“You mad man.” She tells him. Stanley laughs.

“A mad man in love.”


	2. Lasagna Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Uris and his wife enjoy a lovely evening together, nothing more.

“Honey, I’m home!” Stan says in a louder voice so his loved one could hear him. For she’s known to often leave music playing loudly through their apartment and go into another room to do something. He hears the smooth voice of Billie Holiday singing about autumn in New York and he smiles to himself, kicking off his shoes. The music is loud enough for her not to hear him at all. 

He walks into the kitchen, both hands holding a grocery bag tightly until he puts them both on the center counter. Her music is playing right in front of him, just a few feet between him and the sound system. 

“Baby!” He calls again. Stan leaves the bags be and they crinkle a bit, the products falling on top of one another. He walks over to the sound system and turns the song’s volume down. And he hears her humming. It’s coming from her study. 

Stan jogs a little down the hallway to get to her and reaches the door frame of her study. He peaks his head in. “Babylove,” he says and smiles immediately upon seeing his girl sitting on her carpet, her back turned to him, still humming and obviously hunched over something. 

She whips her head around and smiles wide. There’s a wicked glimmer in her eyes. “Honey!” She squeals and hurriedly gets up from her position, almost falling over her own legs, and tip-toes over to her one and only. 

He leans in to steal a kiss from her soft angel lips and she still has to stand on her tip-toes for him to succeed. She embraces him then, her arms around his neck, and smiles wide. Stan recieves a loving kiss on the cheek and smiles, too. His eyes are full of love for the woman in front of him. 

“What are you doing in here?” He asks, his hand going in slow circles over her back. 

“Before you turned my music down,” she says, pouting and pointing her index finger into the middle of his chest, “I was listening to Billie and making another small sculpture.” She smiles, proud of herself.

“You’re getting inspired again?” Stan raises his eyebrows in happy surprise and his love nods, biting her bottom lip. “So, who’s the muse?”

“You, silly.” She says and they both laugh. She notices Stan already glancing behind her shoulder to see what she’s making. To not spoil the surprise, she brings his eyes back to her, holding his chin softly. “It’s not finished yet. When it will be, you’ll be the first to see. And you know that.”

“Of course. You know I’m impatient about seeing your art.” He tells her and tickles her sides a little, making her giggle in the most beautiful way. 

“So,” she claps her hands, “what are we making tonight?”

“Hmm, let’s see…” Stan pretends to think, “seeing as I bought the ingredients for lasagna, I guess we’re making… lasagna?” He squints, teasing his girl. She laughs and kisses him on the cheek again. And then all over his face, which makes Stanley laugh instead. 

When he’s about to plead for breath, she stops and grabs his hand, closing her study door with the other. She drags them both back down the hallway and lets go of Stan’s hand to turn the volume higher. Stan gives her a mock-annoyed look, but they both laugh.

One of the billion, trillion things he loves so much about his girl is her energy and youthfulness. They’re only two years apart, but Stanley has always felt older than he actually is. And he wanted to enjoy his youth when it was happening, but a lot of things kept him from it. 

Her youthfulness and eagerness and sort-of hyperactivity brings joy in his life. Makes him happy about still being here, having a life. She’s brighter than the sun to him in many ways. 

“Do you have the recipe?” Stan asks her as they’re unpacking the groceries.

“Uh-huh, I printed it out. It should be next to the sink.” She replies, pulling tomato after tomato out of the bag.

“Terrible place for a paper to be, if you ask me.” He tells her, but she only laughs. Stan walks over to the sink and sure enough, there is a page with a recipe printed on it. And it’s not wet. He quickly goes over the ingredients and steps. “So how was work today?”

She works as a museum manager/administrator in a pottery museum in town. Taking that she’s an artist herself, she needs to be in an artistic place and area at all times. An administrator might not seem like the job to you, but to her it’s the perfect one that pays the bills and takes her on holidays with her loved one. Many artists to meet, artworks to see and inspiration to suck in.

“Quite amazing. You know I met that one artist I’ve always wanted to host at my museum—”

“Emily Lacey?” Stan finishes instead of her. She nods.

“Yup. And she’s even more lovely than I thought she’d be. She’s got great sense of humor, a great sense of style, of course, and turns out we have a lot in common.” She tells him. Stan smiles, watching her rush around the kitchen and talk. “She likes to read books, go to the cinema, travelling, hiking.”

“Wow, you two are basically twins.” He states.

“I know, right?” She looks at him with wide eyes, clearly excited. Stanley chuckles. “How was your day?” She asks him. 

“It was good.” He says. “Better now that I’m home.” Stan states and they share a look of love and knowing. “The book is coming along well, there’s not much left. And I had to teach a new class today! All the kids were sweethearts.”

“How old were they?” She asks and, while doing so, gives Stan a piece of dough to flatten out. They both start working on a piece.

“Uh, they’re… I think second or third grade, so eight to nine.” Stan says in between grunts of pushing the wooden roll on the dough. “Why such a question?”

She shrugs. “Just wondering. Thought they’d put you in a college now.” She admits, and huffs.

“Huh.” He turns to her, puts the roll down and crosses his arms over his chest. “Don’t you think I’m good enough for primary school?”

She laughs and huffs again. “No, I think you’re more than good enough for primary school, and better than perfect for teaching college kids ornithology.” She tells him, honestly.

“Listen, it’s nothing wrong with me.” Stan insists, pointing at his chest and raising his eyebrows. “Ornithology is not the most desired class in college, even for biology majors. So they have one professor in each college that isn’t exactly an ornithologyst, but knows enough and can memorise texts from books. And they put that guy to teach ornithology if it’s at all necessary.” He explains in detail.

“But that is so unfair! I bet you’re not the only ornithologyst without a chance to teach in college, and they put some knock-offs in your place.” She justifies.

“You have a fair point.” Stanley agrees. She smiles wide. 

“I know. You gotta fight for your rights, hon.” She tells him. “We both know that your passion is ornithology and that you’re an actual ornithologyst. They should let, whoever’s in charge of it, the people who really know what they’re talking about teach ornithology. It makes a huge difference for the kids.”

“Listen, if your artist carrier ever flakes, you should become an education politican.” Stan says upon restarting to flatten the dough. His love laughs out loud, holding her tummy. Stanley only smiles wide to himself.

“Can you even imagine me dressed in formal clothes everyday, having that politician-lady haircut, wearing glasses and talking in a very serious voice about the issues of today?” She asks him, mimicking the way politicians speak in the last part. She even makes a funny face. “I could never. I mean, yeah, they pay you like, crazy money, but I’d never do that.” She shakes her head, still quietly laughing to herself. Stanley keeps smiling.

Merely two hours later, the couple have finished their lasagna. They had put on their food-making playlist, which is basically a playlist full of songs that they know all the lyrics to and sing together to at the top of their lungs. Includes ABBA, Queen, David Bowie, Journey, Elton John and many, many others. 

They’re happily setting the coffee table in the living room, and they’re almost finished. Stan is already turning on the TV, wrapped in a blanket and waiting for his one and only to join him. 

She’s still getting them forks and spoons, and when she has, she turns off all the lights in the apartment. Except for the little light in the kitchen above the stove, that one always stays on.

She tip-toes—a habit of hers that is not entirely healthy for her feet—into the living room and puts the instruments down on the table. She collapses into Stan’s open, waiting arms with a happy sigh. He wraps the blanket around her and keeps his arm around her, too. 

Her fingers push between his and they lock together. As if their hands were crafted just to be interlocked with the other’s, no one else’s. They feel like they’re made for each other. 

Stanley presses a kiss into her hair. “What are we watching tonight?” He asks, his cheek now pressed where his lips just were.

“Hmm,” she thinks and watches Stan browsing through movies and tv-shows on the screen, “something funny. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, we always watch dramas.” He agrees. “I’m kinda sick of you making me cry every other evening.” Stan admits then, and they both laugh. Stan yawns.

“Do you have a favorite?” She questions, looking up at him. He looks down at her and almost gets hypnotised. Looking at her makes him go a bit weak, every and anytime. The years spent together either don’t do anything to help it or even give more to the effect.

“I don’t watch that many comedies, not my favorite genre.” He tells her as his hand caresses the side of her face. She closes her eyes to that. “You can choose. Show me your favorite!” He suggests and she smiles. “Just not anything dumb, okay? I know you like those a lot, but, please, spare me.”

She looks at him and rolls her eyes playfully. “Alright, alright.” She agrees and turns to lay on her stomach, over Stan’s lap and takes the remote from his hand. “I’ll spare your soul from the doom of dumb comedy movies, my prince.” She teases and Stan smiles. “Aha!” She exclaims upon finally finding the movie she was looking for. 

She pushes the ‘play’ button and reaches for their two plates of lasagna while the intro plays. She straightens her back, sitting normally just like Stan and giving him his lasagna piece.

“Hear ye, hear ye. Feast your eyes and ears with the wonder that is Bruce Almighty!” She theatrically introduces the movie. She likes Shakespeare and Old English, despite that she may not be the best at using it right. Stan smiles at her. 

They lean in to steal a few kisses from each other before indulging in their home-made (hopefully, well-made) lasagna and the world of Jim Carrey’s comedy.


	3. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Uris proposes to his wife in a place and with a method that surprises her.

Much to Stanley’s dismay, the restaurant is full. The priciest restaurant in town is filled with the fanciest people in town. Yeah, there’s the fashion designer, next to her is a table filled with business men. A few tables over, there’s even the mayor sitting with his family and friends. Oh, and that singer, what’s-his-face. 

God, he thinks as he sighs, I’ve chosen the most horrible place. Everyone will see and everyone will applaud and cheer and all the attention will be on him and Y/N. Oh, he should’ve just chosen their favorite spot instead of trying too hard and taking this one.

But all his regrets float to the back of his mind once he sees her coming towards him from the restaurant’s bathroom. She’s breathtaking. She’s put on her favorite dress—and he’s glad she did, it’s the perfect occasion for your favorite dress.

It’s a mesmerizing fifties-style white dress, stops just below her knees. And everything about it is perfect. Stanley was sure of all the following statements with the first time he saw her in the dress, but Y/N thinks it goes perfectly with her hair and her body and just everything. She said that nothing she’s ever wore has made her feel like that before.

She’s a very shy person, and there are many eyes in the restaurant that look at her as she walks. She bends her head down lower and it makes her hair fall in front of her face, a perfect way to hide her blush. She feels all the eyes on her and it’s not the most comfortable of feelings.

“God, I just felt like a girl on the red carpet there.” Y/N admits once she’s sat down. “And not in a good way.” She adds, and looks at Stanley. He’s been looking at her since she walked out of the bathroom and, to be quite honest, heard what she said very faintly. Now that she’s looking at him, he tries to recall what she said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry there’s so many people here.” He says, growing nervous again. “I could never expect it. And this isn’t supposed to be a busy night.” He states a fact, but she shakes her head at his worrying.

“It wasn’t in your hands.” She simply says. She’s very flattered that her boyfriend’s taken her to the best and most expensive restaurant in town. She hopes he doesn’t lose all his money for this one night. But her mind is also travelling elsewhere. Like, why here? Her mind has already made a few options, but she tries not to think of them to avoid ruining her own lovely night and feeling.

Y/N tries to order the cheapest things here, which she’s sure cost as much as a TV or a fridge. Stanley honestly didn’t care what he ordered, he was way too nervous to think about food. So he ordered what he knew best, afraid to try something new on a night like this.

They ate, talked as they always do, about little mundane things. Stanley ordered them each a glass of shampagne. “The best you have.” He’d whispered to the waiter. He immediately understood what kind of occasion this was and nodded with a kind smile, leaving after to fetch the beverage.

Y/N had given him a look that told him he didn’t really need to over-do things, but he shrugged. He was already nervous enough and feeling her anxiety raised his to the top. God, what if everything goes wrong?

He decided he’d do it at dessert. Or after they’ve both finished their dessert. “A red velvet for us both, please.” Y/N had asked ever so nicely, looking at the waiter and he’d gone right off to get the couple their dessert. He knew what was about to go down.

“So, baby, what’s the occasion?” Y/N asks Stanley. Their tummies are full after finishing the red velvet cheesecake, each a piece, and she slinks lazily into her chair. She’s smiling with mischief at Stanley. “A promotion at work? We’re getting a new house?”

Stanley chuckles out of pure nervousness and shakes his head. “I don’t really know what to start with.” He admits. Y/N sees him biting the inside of his lip, clearly stressing over something, over what he wants to say to her. “First of all, I wish there wouldn’t be so many people here. And secondly…” Stanley trails off. 

He clears his throat and it picks Y/N’s interest even more, so she leans on the table, her head in her hands, and listens closely. Stanley starts to sing. She didn’t even he was a person who sings.

“It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside,” he starts, and she recognises it’s Your Song by Elton John. Their song. Her most favorite of all time, “I’m not one of those who can easily hide.” He sings and the words are true. As much as he’s a secretive person, Stanley can’t hide his most powerful and intense emotions and feelings. She listens more.

“Don’t have much money, but boy, if I did,” he sings, and that’s also half-true. Y/N knows Stanley has always wished to have more money than he does. But his income isn’t the worst one, “I’d buy a big house where we both could live.” He concludes. Wait, what? Are we getting a new house? Is that what he means?

“And you can tell everybody,” Stanley continues, his voice growing a bit louder. He skipped the other half of the verse. Why so? “that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but, now that it’s done.” Stanley withdraws from the table, takes his eyes off Y/N’s and struggles to get something out of his jacket pocket. Oh my God, what is actually happening?! 

Stanley shakily gets out of his chair and Y/N watches him with worried, but excited eyes. He walks closer to her side, heads are already turning, and when he reaches the woman herself, he bends a knee and places his clutched-together hands in her lap. Her eyes are so wide she’s afraid they’ll pop right out of her skull.

His hands open and he reveals a box, an open box. And… A RING?!

“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind,” he continues singing still, “that I put down in a ring,” he changes the lyrics and that’s when her tears appear, “how wonderful life is while you’re in the world. I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind,” he repeats the lyrics, “that I put down in a ring, how much I wanna be with you,” he gulps, “for the rest of our lives.” Stanley finishes singing.

His face is completely taken over by hope and joy, his eyes full of tears, just like his girlfriend’s and he’s smiling. He’s smiling so wide he feels like his lips will split in the corners. 

“I don’t mind.” Y/N says, shaking her head and gripping Stanley’s wrists between her fingers. “I don’t mind at all.” She says and breathes a big breath out, tears welling down her cheeks in small rivers. Stanley laughs upon hearing her answer. He quickly takes the ring out of the red velvet box and slides it onto her shaking left hand.

A wedding. A wedding to the love of his life. What more could he want? There’s nothing more that could make him a happier person. 

Unbeknownst to the embraced, happy and love-filled couple, the most part of the restaurant has been watching them. Stanley kisses his fiancée on the lips with so much love and joy on his lips that she can feel it bouncing onto her sweet lip pillows. Everyone around them cheers, claps and woos them, as well. 

Stanley and Y/N look at the people around them and both blush, being extreme introverts and shy of any kind of attention. But Y/N holds onto Stanley, her hands on his cheeks and they look at each other, foreheads and noses and lips bumping together now and then. She’s crying so hard from joy. 

“I’m marrying you, Y/N Y/L/N.” Stanley tells her, which only makes her cry harder. Her eyelids shut tight, tears squeezing past them. 

“And—And I’m marrying you, Stanley Uris.” She tells him back, through hiccups and sobs, and they both smile. They share in each other’s joy, leaving you to think whose happiness is bigger and brighter. They’re both equally as such. 

Leaving the restaurant afterwards, the newly-engaged couple recieved standing ovations from the other customers, congratulations from many of them and from the restaurant’s staff. The head waiter also gifted them with a bottle of the champagne they drank earlier, wrapped with a white and blue bow. 

Stanley and Y/N decided to walk home, since it wasn’t cold and their apartment wasn’t that far from the pricy restaurant. They danced with each other and sang in the streets, letting happiness take over their bodies and actions. Their favorite songs could be heard in the downtown of the city, sung by themselves. Stanley and Y/N soon-to-be-Uris could not ever be happier.


	4. We've Been Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Reader welcome a child into this world, and the Losers have come to visit them.

Birth-giving was the hardest and most painful thing you could ever imagine feeling. Not emotionally, though. You were ecstatic about your child finally being born. But it was so exhausting, so painful, so tiresome. You felt like you couldn’t do it at one point, but Stanley encouraged you and helped you. The birth was successful, and the baby was healthy in every way. You were both so happy.

You thought you’d go to sleep right after the baby had come, but you couldn’t stop looking at the little girl. Didn’t want to let go of her ever. It could have got a little competitive if Stanley was a more fire-y spirit, but he isn’t.

The couple layed in the hospital bed with little Louise in their arms, crying and smiling and awing and completely adoring the little being that was just born. They felt as close to each other as ever. And they were a family. Finally.

Many months of trying, negative pregnancy tests and doctor appointments later, they finally welcomed their baby girl born into the world. They were waiting for this day all that time, and it finally came.

Stanley came up with the name Louise when they found out the baby’s gender. Immediately, off the top of his head, he wanted their daughter to be named Louise. Y/N didn’t mind, the name’s beautiful and quite fitting to their beautiful little girl. 

She is an absolute angel, they both realise as they’re looking down on her. She’s the most beautiful little girl they’ve ever seen. 

Stanley didn’t let his friends know that Y/N’s pregnant right away in fear of jinxing it. You may say it’s the tradition of keeping the pregnancy a secret during the start, and maybe Stan did follow it. But it was hard for him not to just burst out in the street, yelling “MY WIFE’S HAVING A BABY!”, he really had to contain himself.

But, of course, when Y/N was three months in, Stanley bore the wonderful news to his friends. Each reaction was different, but in general they were all happy and excited and supportive of the pregnancy. Bill and Mike were suggesting names, and they were good options, but the Urises had already decided on Louise.

Stan had let them know the girl was born right before falling asleep, texting the group chat. He invited them to come over to the hospital in a three-days time, cause after three days it’ll be okay for Y/N and Louise to go home. They all agreed to go visit the girls and Stanley first thing in the morning, since it was a Saturday.

Turns out his friends are quite late to waking up, so the first thing in the morning happened around noon. Eddie, Richie, Mike and Bill were the first ones to come through the door. They were so happy and bubbly, talking about the newborn in the hallways they walked through that they recieved many shushings from the nurses in the hospital building. Eddie sure hoped they don’t kicked-out of the hospital.

Stanley had never seen Richie be so quiet and calm as he was around Louise in her little crib. Eddie was also, for once, not rambling about anything that came to mind. Mike was in complete awe, but really, they all were. Turned into someone else, a new side of his friends Stanley hadn’t had the luck to see until now.

All the Losers had brought gifts for the whole Uris family. Ben, Bill and Beverly came a bit later than the first three, bags in their hands, which made both Stanley and Y/N blush and say that they really need not brought so many things for them, they already had all they needed. 

“It’s a tradition you must not break, Stanley.” Beverly says, patting her friend on the shoulder. Before she went to see little Louise, she sat down next to Y/N on the bed. “How are you feeling, honey?” She asks, gently tracing Y/N’s palm with her thumb.

“I’m perfect.” She admits with a chuckle and bites her lips as they freeze in a smile. Beverly’s delighted at her answer. “Of course, my back and crotch hurt like hell, but don’t tell Stanley that, he’s been acting like a nervous nun since day one.” She says then, carelessly throwing a hand Beverly’s way, who laughs with her. 

“How was it? Scary?” Beverly questions, and Y/N recognises curiosity in her eyes. 

“Well, no, really. Just a little mind-blowing.” Y/N shakes her head. “More painful than scary, when you really can’t wait for the baby to come out and are willing to do everything to get it out.” She entales and Beverly nods. “Why such interest?” She asks then, crossing her arms and giving Beverly a suspecting grin.

“Ben and I have been trying…” Beverly tells her shyly and Y/N raises her eyebrows, “and I’m just wondering what it’ll be like.”

“I’ll tell you all about it when we’re out of here and alone.” Y/N says and Beverly nods, eager to know everything up and about pregnancies and child birth.

“Stan, she looks just like you!” Ben cheers at his friend, seeing Louise for the first time.

“It’s too early to judge, but I think she has his eyes.” Richie admits. 

“Let’s hope she’s just as healthy as her father and his friends.” Eddie says, to which everyone laughs. 

“How was it, man?” Bill asks Stanley, standing next to him, his arm on the curl-head’s shoulder. 

“Did you faint?” Mike questions, and everyone chuckles once more. 

Stanley shakes his head, embarrassed. “I did not faint, but I was close.” He tells his friends. “Man, it was so scary. She was screaming all the way here in the car and then when it started, my hand nearly got broken. She was holding it so tight.”

“Aww, guys, romance is still alive.” Richie comments. Another laughing matter. Eddie pats his back.

“No, but it was like… one of those things that make you feel like you’ve been lifted six feet above the ground. Something once in a lifetime.” Stan tells his friends the truth. “Of course it can, and I hope it will happen again, but the first time is just something completely out of this world.” He admits with a few tears at the corners of his eyes. Bill hugs his friend from the side, and the rest of them join. Making it become a group hug.

“We’re so happy for you, man!” Eddie says, and the guys agree. 

“This is the biggest thing that’s happened.” Ben says. Stanley can see that his friends are all beaming with happiness and excitement, but Ben especially. 

God, Stanley’s so happy he can barely process things. Looking in the eyes of his little angel is something of a miracle to him, something unbelievable. 

“So,” Richie starts, “are we gonna unpack the gifts or what?” He asks after they’ve all sort-of come apart.

“Rich!” Eddie shushes him. 

“What? I wanna see what you bought for little Lou for the both of us!” Richie argues back, which earns a chuckle from Mike and Ben. 

“Little Lou.” Stanley repeats. “That sounds quite nice.” He nods and pats Richie on the back. “But guys, the presents are too much, really. You didn’t have to.”

“Ah, but we wanted to.” Mike tells him. 

“There’s no escaping gifts from us.” Bill states. “This little girl will be spoiled to the death.”

“Maybe I want her to be spoiled by her own parents first, their friends second.” Stanley responds, winking at Bill, who takes it with a chuckle. 

Stanley bends down into Louise’s hospital cradle, giving her a kiss. She’s been awake for a long while before the Losers came, and Stanley figures she’d be hungry by now. “Hey, baby-love.” He says to her and slowly, carefully, as if she was the thinnest china, takes her out of her crib. 

Louise lets out a little mewl as she’s lifted up, but doesn’t mind her dad taking her in his arms. He holds her head carefully, resting her against his chest. Unbeknownst to him, his friends all turn their heads to watch him cradle his little girl, complete awe in their eyes.

“Wanna go to Mommy, don’t you? Yeah, princess, let’s go.” Stanley talks to her and gives her another kiss on her head, slowly walking to where Y/N and Beverly are sitting on her hospital bed. Y/N smiles at the sight of them two.

“Aren’t they just perfect?” She retorically asks Beverly and she nods. But then she looks at Y/N.

“All three of you are.” She tells her and Y/N almost starts crying, completely overwhelmed by love and happiness. Stanley sits down on Y/N’s other side, giving Louise to Y/N, and she takes the little angel, also very carefully and with soft hands. “Oh, my, what a beauty!” Beverly beams, both her hands on her own cheeks, her face completely delighted by the look of Louise.

Y/N laughs and positions Louise in a way that Beverly would see the little girl. She leans a bit closer to her, her fire red hair tickling the little girl’s hands in their come. 

“Hi, pretty thing.” Beverly greets Louise. She doesn’t respond in any way, her eyes are still closed actually. 

“She’s an angel, isn’t she?” Stanley asks and Beverly nods. 

“The prettiest little girl.” She says and withdraws a little. “I’m so happy for you guys. First parents of the group!” Beverly cheers just as Stanley places a kiss on Y/N’s forehead, embracing her. 

“Thank you, Bev,” Stanley says. 

“We’re betting that you and Ben will be the second ones.” Y/N says, wriggling her eyebrows at Beverly. She blushes and smiles wide. 

“Wait, what?” Stan asks the girls, but they both just giggle. Just like they did when the Losers were little kids or even teenagers. For once, Stanley joins the laughter, though he’s really curious.

“Maybe you’ll find out someday, Stan the man.” Beverly tells him and messes up his curly hair, to which Stanley closes his eyes and laughs. 

There’s once again bickering between Eddie and Rich, which Bill tries to sort out and Mike and Ben only laugh at. What they’re really bickering about and is it serious—no one really knows. 

The Losers Club and Louise tried to keep everything at low volume, otherwise they’d really be in trouble. They actually already would have been because so many visitors aren’t allowed at one time, but as long as they’re quiet, no one will know, right?

The Urises got so many gifts from their friends, starting from alcohol to baby clothes and bracelets… Mostly practical and celebrational things that the new parents could really use. 

Most clothes were from Beverly, designed by herself. Then there were books from Eddie and Richie, even one that had only pictures of dogs in them. A book about buildings and architecture from Ben, as well as a small model for a castle that Ben and Stan had planned to build since they were little. Bill brought toys like little bunnies and kitties. Mike got some clothes for Louise—turns out he has great taste in fashion—and three bracelets with birds for each member of the Uris family.

Stanley might have called this day the best he’s had with his friends and family, but he mustn’t be so rash with that decision. There were many more days to come that were spent in this exact company that got bigger with time, as more Losers started to build their own families. And together, they became one big, big family. The Losers Family.


	5. Stand By Me: Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Reader, with time, become a couple and at some point start a family. They're on vacation when Mike calls Stanley, and they out of pure fear refuse to come. But the Losers are successful in defeating IT, and they come to visit the Uris family.  
> Warnings: fear, nothing else, really.

Adjusting every detail to leave Derry together wasn’t easy, but Y/N and Stanley were smart. They knew their way around their parents, and they knew how to get what they wanted.

The pair got into the same college, found homes for their parents that were in the same city and even figured out how to be roommates in the college. There was the awful fear in them that if they split in a big way at some point, they’d lose each other forever. And neither Stanley, nor Y/N would let that happen.

You’d think it’s hard to put up with one person everywhere you go, but for these two it was not called putting up. It was treasuring every moment together and sticking to each other through whatever. They couldn’t live without each other if they tried and they would never want to imagine a life without the other.

Because of IT this fear of splitting up or losing each other was only enlarged. Y/N was with him when Stanley went to the hospital to patch his face up, she was there at his Bar-Mitzvah, she was there when everyone started leaving one by one, she has always been there. And to think there’d be a point in their lives where that won’t be possible… It’s strange to think about, to say the least. Seems impossible.

And, at one point, they woke up with the thought to spend the rest of their lives together. Officially. Somehow a love that was more than friends forever grew into a passionate, romantic love.

It was a sunny day after their both first biology exam. Stanley and Y/N were both tired, but glad that the last exam was done. They walked in silence across the college campus towards their favorite place to eat.

“Let’s get married.” Stanley had said in his usual voice and Y/N had looked at him. She wasn’t even weirded out or confused, she understood what he had meant. She’s been able to read his mind since they were kids.

“When we finish school, okay? I have, like, twenty dollars right now.” She had said in response and it made Stanley laugh. But, of course, he agreed. An official wedding during college years can only happen if you’re super rich and always stay up at night (and also have no problem with it). And that’s what they wanted - a real cliché wedding.

The love they made that night was magical. It just happened, it wasn’t planned or supposed-to-be, it was quite accidental. They discovered each other and their bodies in a way they hadn’t before. It was like knowing the other from a completely different side. One of the best nights of their lives.

When the two finished college with shining bright diplomas and recommendations, they did get married. It was a beautiful wedding.

It happened in the summer following their graduation. The guest number was no higher than fifty and they liked it that way. Family, college friends and even some teachers and a few other people were the only ones invited. Stanley and Y/N both felt like they had forgot to invite somebody, or even more than one person. But they could never place who and why, but, eventually, they let the feeling go.

However, when years later, Stanley answered a call from their old friend from Derry, Y/N and he recalled who they had forgot. When Stanley told her who called, it all came back. As if a bottle of champagne had been popped open and everything started to burst out. Their friends, their fears, their adventures and fights and… every little thing.

But they couldn’t go. The Uris family were on a well-deserved vacation and were actually too afraid. They told Mike so, and he understood, though he felt everything might fail if they weren’t together. The following days after the call were filled with crazy anxiety for the married couple. Y/N was holding the kids close to her at all times and refused to let Stanley go somewhere on his own. The kids were very confused and had a lot of questions, but their parents couldn’t even begin to explain. Sounds silly, but the family were even in the bathroom all together. That was the most fearful place of all in the hotel suite.

During a very late night hour, Y/N, still awake reading a book with her husband and kids in bed with her, felt a wave of relief through her entire body. She shed tears from the way it felt. And there was this strange feeling in her right palm. When she looked at it, the scar she’d remembered had started fading and in a few seconds it wasn’t there anymore.

Freedom. She was free of fear, she thought, free of her anxieties. It was so sudden and strong, it moved more tears to pour out of her eyes.

She gently woke Stanley and when he came to, she greeted him with the wonderful news. And Stanley realised he felt it, the wave, too. There was no nervousness in his eyes or his hands, no doubts or fears either. And he smiled. Stanley and Y/N cried out of happiness and freedom. So loud that they wakened their kids and made them very confused.

Why is Mommy and Daddy crying? Both daughters and their son asked each other and themselves. But their parents smiled at them and said that everything is alright now, that they’re not sad, they’re happy. The kids wondered how you can cry when you’re happy, but they decided not to ask and layed in their parents arms and fell asleep again. All of them did.

Stanley had never had a better slumber in all his life, he realised. He had never slept so peacefully and so deeply. And without weird dreams or nightmares. This was a clean sleep, without a good dream, even. They were finally free. They were all free.

Y/N and Stanley knew that IT had been killed. That’s all this feeling could mean. It couldn’t be a coincidence that Mike Hanlon had called and after a few nights they got this freeing feeling and their scars fading. IT was dead. IT was finally dead and done terrorising their lives. They could breathe.

“This is the best I’ve ever felt in my life, I think.” Stanley had said when they had breakfast that morning. Y/N had looked at him, her eyes in a happy and loving haze. She had nodded, feeling the same.

Mike Hanlon wanted to call again, but Stanley Uris beat him to it. After the Uris family returned from their holiday, they decided to invite their childhood friends over to their house. Firstly, to meet the kids. Secondly, to talk about everything that these 27 years hold.

The kids decided everything about the dinner, starting with the food and ending with where everyone is sitting. They three are supposed to sit in the middle of the left side of the table, like kings and queens did back in the day. They had longer tables, but that doesn’t matter. Robin, Jay and Ava wanted to be seated there, so they would be.

Telling the kids about their friends were more fun for Y/N and Stanley than they expected. It was really like a big story, like one out of a book, and the kids loved to hear it. Stanley thought it to be one they’d ask for every night before sleep now.

He hoped his friends hadn’t changed at all, well if only for the better, if that could be possible with the friends he had. They were perfect people who had the darkest fears and the most traumatic childhoods. It made Stanley sad to think about how much they all had seen and felt in the bad sense of things. He wished he could erase those bad things, not the good ones. He would have loved to remembered his pack of friends in these 27 years, have people he could see now and then. But he had Y/N. He always had her.

“My name is Jay and I’m sixteen.” The Uris oldest child introduces herself to her parents’ friends. Richie, Eddie and everyone else can see the amazing resemblance of Y/N in her. The girl’s voice was from Stanley, everything else was a hundred percent Y/N.

“I’m Ava and I’m ten years old.” The other daughter says and gives the Losers a little wave. Her hands then grasp the sides of her dress and she moves slightly from left to right out of pure shyness.

“My name is Robin and I’m five years old.” The only son introduces himself. Bill can really see much more Stanley in this boy than Stanley’s daughter, which would only be logical. He has the curls, the eyes, the voice, the posture, and, it seems, the persona. 

“Nice to meet all you guys!” Beverly says and opens her arms for the kids to run into, but everyone laughs when they don’t. Y/N ushers them and they run to embrace Beverly, a newly-confirmed aunt for them. The woman’s embrace is very warm and loving, the kids can feel it.

“Now, Bev, we wanna have some time with the kids, too.” Richie complains and everyone laughs again.

Watching his kids interact with his childhood friends was something Stanley honestly thought he couldn’t ever have, wouldn’t have lived to see. But he’s so happy.

And he sees that it’s easy for his friends to interact with Jay, Ava and Robin. They’re all just like Stanley and since they know their way around Stanley, there really is no difficulty with the kids.

Each of the children inhabit something from Stanley and Y/N, and they’re such wondrous creatures, those three. Robin and Jay have got their father’s eyes. Robin’s look just like Stanley’s when he was a kid. “They’re even the same shape.” Said Eddie about the brown orbs.

Beverly almost shares the same hair color as Robin. His hair is mixed right between Stanley’s brown curls and Y/N’s golden locks. Together, they make an almost ginger shade. Matches very well with his name and its meaning. (Which Stanley thought is a big win)

Jay’s hair is the same color as Stanley’s was when he was her age. Light brown, acorn color. But her hair isn’t as curly, it’s wavy. Beverly loves her hair and recognises it as long as she used to have her hair. The two had a lot to talk about together, their conversation felt endless.

Ava’s hair is a very bright color of blonde. Y/N and Stanley don’t know how that happened, but their parents assured that it’s nothing unusual. It’ll grow to be darker with time, it happens with a lot of kids. Ava told Beverly she wants her to braid her hair, so she did.

Dinner was the kids’ favorite meal - spaghetti with meatballs. Eddie had forgot his old nickname until Richie lifted some of his spaghetti strands from his plate and grinned. “Eddie, look who it is. I’m eating ya’!” The comedian had exclaimed in a crazed voice and slurped the spaghetti right into his mouth. Made everyone laugh again, including the kids, but not Eddie. He was only slightly smiling and shaking his head.

“Eddie Spaghetti.” Ben had said then, more to himself as a reminder than to everyone at the table. “Wait, what was Stanley’s nickname again?” He then asked his friends.

Stanley sighed and rolled his eyes, his face dropping into his arms. Y/N had laughed, but put an arm around her husband’s shoulders, showing some support. “Not at the table, guys, please!” Stanley had begged his friends, and, apparently, it had worked, cause they all just snickered to each other.

“I wanna know! I wanna know!” Ava had requested they tell her the nickname her father used to have.

“Later, sweetheart.” Mike had promised and Richie sent a wink her way, which made her blush and giggle. Ava was Richie’s favorite kid from then on.

After the dinner, the Uris couple were washing the dirty plates and glasses together, despite their friends offering to do it instead. But the couple insisted. “You’ve always been like that.” Bill had said to Y/N, his arms dropping by his sides in mock-helplessness.

“Like what?” She had asked him, curious as to what he observed she was like.

“Stubborn. With a good heart.” Bill had told her and Y/N had smiled, drying a particular bowl.

The Losers are watching TV with the kids, a cartoon they really like is on and their parents approved of them watching it. The Losers want to spend as much time with the Uris kids as they can, so they all hop onto the sofa or the available areas around it and start watching the cartoon with the kids.

Richie has Ava in his lap, Beverly is sitting next to Jay and Robin’s sitting next to Eddie in the comfy chair. They all look content and happy. Y/N and Stanley hear occasional giggles and actual fits of laughter from the sofa and smile at each other.

“Maybe we should let them stay over.” Stan throws an idea his wife’s way. She looks at him, and has the same feeling she had when he suggested they get married. That same exact feeling.

“Well… We could all bunk in our bedroom and lay some mattresses in the kids’ room.”

“Or here, in the living room. All in one room.”

“Yeah. Pull out the sofa. Do we still have that stretcher in the attic?”

“We do. I think Eddie could actually fit in Jay’s bed, but she would never allow it.” Stanley admits and makes Y/N laugh.

“Neither would he. He’ll only sleep in his own bed or one that he’s cleaned out.”

Stanley laughs. He looks over at the sofa and TV area, where all his kids and friends sit watching the favored cartoon. He sighs.

Y/N notices him looking and looks, too. She steps closer to Stanley and hugs his torso, her head falls on his chest and her hair touches tickles his chin. He absent-mindedly hugs her back and tilts his head, letting it rest atop hers.

“We have to thank them.” Y/N states in a whispered voice. Stanley nods.

“For saving us.” He adds. “And our children.” He closes his eyes for a few seconds and sighs deeply. Thank God for my friends.


	6. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Reader try to keep quiet in their bed activities while their friends are sleeping (or so they think) both doors next to them. The next morning is awkward to say the least.  
> Warnings: NSFW.

“Only if you’re quiet, alright, baby-love?” Stanley soothes, laying kiss after kiss slowly on his wife’s neck. She’s already squirming and mewling, her fingers unsteadily moving through Stanley’s hair and over his clothes. She wants them off, she wants them off now. She wants Stanley all to herself right now, and she nods to his words in agreement. “I don’t need anymore teasing than I already get.” He states with a breathy chuckle.

Y/N laughs wholeheartedly. Stanley enjoys the sound, but he must keep her quiet, so his soft hand softly squeezes the side of her neck when he cradles her head. It makes Y/N’s laughter mewl into a moan. The soft, teasing gestures entice her more than anything.

“I wanna be on top.” Y/N states, her palms flat against Stanley’s chest. She’s eager and she’s lustful, and she wants him now. Though she’d love to ravish her husband for every minute of the night ahead, but they have their kids and friends just next door and should, after all, get some sleep.

Stanley takes both of her hands in his and kisses them, the kisses make Y/N’s eyes flutter shut and open. “Get on me, then, princess.” He entices her. Being married or almost forty-years-old doesn’t take away Stanley’s right to use any nickname he wants, even if it’s one that he used as a teenager. It still makes his wife blush, and that’s all he needs.

Stanley gets off her and sits at the edge of their bed, waiting for Y/N to take her place in his lap. But she’s trying to enjoy this quiet torture of love-making with her husband. She peels her blouse off her body slowly, giving her husband a show. It does him well, his cock already straining against the confinements of his dress pants, and Stanley breathes a sigh instead of the rivalling moan that wanted to so get out past lips, out of the sight of his wife undressing herself.

She takes off her jeans and walks back over to Stanley. She unbuttons his shirt while kissing him again. Both their eyes close, they sigh into each other, lust and love travelling back and forth between them. Stanley cups her bum and lifts her up onto the bed and on top of him.

“You lazy girl.” He tells her. Y/N bites her lip and giggles, giving Stanley a daring look. Her hips move onto and against Stanley’s, and when she feels his arousal with the added feeling of her lace underwear and his jeans against her womanhood, she moans so loud Stanley has to clasp a hand over her lips. Y/N’s eyes close again and she arches her back.

Stanley watches her body transform, and she’s goddess. Her hair flows over her shoulders in long, beautiful waves and creates an enticing contrast with her skin and the color of her bralette. She moves around him with a rhythm that’s familiar to him, and his own head falls back. The feeling is incredible, it feels as exciting as it did the first time they made love.

“Fuck, baby,” he whispers and the sensuality of it makes Y/N whine, “be quiet.” Stanley pleads, and, deciding that his hand over her mouth doesn’t work, watches his fingers as they travel past her lips and between them. Then, into her mouth, and she’s already tracing her tongue over his fingertips. Stanley almost moans as loud as she did, but he bites his lip to restrain himself. The sight is heavenly.

They both feel like teenagers on drugs. Rather, they’re drugged with each other and the lust and desire they’re giving off. Y/N’s hands work fast on Stanley’s belt and zipper, and they come off messily in seconds, and hit the carpeted floor of their bedroom. They both freeze for a second, waiting for any sounds coming from any other part of the house, but hear nothing. Thanks to the carpeted floor, it makes any sound softer and sound like an accidental thud.

Stanley looks back up at Y/N. She’s holding his hand tight between her two small ones and looking deep into his eyes. Words seem to travel faster between their eyes than they could say with moving their lips. Stanley wastes no time then, and slips his underwear down just a little so his full erection could slip past the waistband and slap right against his wife’s lower stomach.

She gasps, but has no time to take in its sight as Stanley’s already pushing her underwear aside and sliding easily into her. He grunts, as quiet as he can, at how tight she still feels. How slick she is.

“You weren’t kidding.” He whispers, referencing to her previous words of how much she wants him. Why tonight? Neither of them know. Perhaps it’s seeing Stanley with the kids and his friends. Perhaps it’s the shirt or pants he wore tonight. Maybe it’s the way he looked at her tonight, she can’t decide. But something in her longed so strongly for him tonight that nothing else seemed to make sense and she grew impatient, which she never does.

“Stanley…” she sighs out, his fingers still in her mouth. Her eyes screw shut, and she conceals her whimpers by biting softly into Stanley’s fingers. All these feelings together make the man more excited with every second, and he’s sure that his release isn’t far out of reach.

He starts at his usual slow pace, and Y/N feels the bed underneath them moving with his thrusts, the wooden legs scraping against the soft carpet. Surely they won’t be heard, she thinks. Everyone’s gone to sleep and the carpet muffles the sounds. But she doesn’t think as far as of the headboard hitting the wall behind it gently.

Y/N takes Stanley’s hand out of her mouth and holds it for a few seconds, before she guides it down to hold her waist. She slowly bends down to lay against his chest and she runs her fingers over it, over his little chest hairs. She adores them, looking at them and touching them makes Stanley appear in her eyes even more manly than he is, maybe even a little macho. She kinda digs it.

She grips his shoulders as his thrusts start to pick up the pace, and they’re both breathing heavily. Now and then, they mewl or whimper, and both have forgot about being quiet all in all. But when he kisses her again, right before both of their climaxes, they moan together, though the sound is quieted by the kiss. Thank God.

“Come, baby-love.” Stanley urges her. “I know you’re there.”

Y/N only nods and reaches for Stanley’s hand to hold it when she does come. She squeezes it tight, and her eyes shut again until she feels herself dripping all over him. Stanley is driven right over the edge by that, and they both stop moving until their orgasms are through.

Stanley mutters her name like a mantra under his breath, in almost desperate whispers. How he loves this feeling of unloading himself into her… Nothing quite matches that. His thumb again makes its way between Y/N’s lips, and she needed that to quiet herself down. Her final moan is usually a very loud one, Stanley knows it by heart, and it’s probably one of his favorite ones. But he has to save it for another time now, unless he wants the whole house to wake up at one in the morning and question the loud noise.

She collapses next to him once Stanley’s pulled himself off of her, and breathes deep breaths. Stanley reaches for the tissues on the nightstand to clean himself and his wife up a little. Afterwards, he turns back to her and lays a kiss to her forehead. Y/N curls into him, and Stanley gladly puts his arm around her. That was one hell of a something, he thinks to himself. And the thought that they had to stay quiet was exciting him, he must admit, it did add more excitement.

“I think we were quiet.” She whispers to her husband, and he nods in agreement. It doesn’t take long for them to nod off, it actually takes only a few seconds.  
image

Following morning is much quieter than the Uris family expected. It doesn’t feel like everyone’s still asleep, no. It feels more like there’s things that need to be said, but just hang on the tip of their tongues and wait for the right moment. But it never really does feel like the right moment to voice what they want to say. Probably because of the kids still in the room.

It’s not like the Losers didn’t get any sleep, but they were just weirded out by what they heard around one in the morning. Eddie wondered how their kids hadn’t woken up from the noises, Ben and Beverly thank God that they didn’t. Bill and Mike were just hoping for it to be over as soon as possible, and chuckling to themselves while trying to fall asleep. Richie, instead, was really pissed off that his pure ears had been damaged by his childhood friends deciding to have a little fun. And he was about to burst from this loss.

None of them know how to tell the happy and chattering couple politely that they were a bit loud last night, and so they sit awkwardly at the breakfast table. They stare at their plate of food or in the coffee cup that they’ve raised up, thinking, just thinking, that maybe there is a way to put it lightly.

When the Uris kids go back to their rooms upstairs, it’s like the Losers breathe a little sigh of relief. At least they don’t have to worry about kids hearing something they shouldn’t yet hear. Everyone, except Stanley and Y/N, exchange glances. There seems to be an actual conversation evolving between these six pairs of eyes, one of going back and forth, one of question and doubt, until Richie’s wide eyes frantically widen and his eyebrows furrow at his friends. He can’t take it anymore.

“You guys sure were quiet last night.” Richie says in a bursting manner to the couple, and they look a little puzzled at first. But then they realise.

“Oh, my God.” Stanley puts his head in his hands and sighs. Y/N just looks down, blushing and feeling rightfully embarrassed. The Losers don’t say or do anything for a few moments, but then they all burst out laughing, and, thankfully, Stan and Y/N join them.

“It might not be the best way to boast about your great sex life, though.” Mike states and sips his coffee. His comment only makes Y/N laugh more.

“Do we even have to apologise?” She questions, doubt in her voice. Richie throws his hand at her in a careless sort of way.

“Don’t bother.” Eddie says. “Next time, we’ll just invite you all over and see how loud we can get without any complaints.”

That makes everyone laugh again, and the breakfast table isn’t so suspenseful anymore.

“Oooh, we should take turns, then.” Suggests Beverly.

“Make, like, a challenge or something.” Richie adds and clinks his cup of coffee with Beverly’s.

The idea seems funny to them and the rest. But Stanley and Y/N look at each other with looks that ask “what have we done?”. Stanley lays a kiss upon Y/N’s forehead and pulls her closer to him. They watch their friends brainstorm ideas for challenges they could start between them eight, mostly associated with sexual themes. What have we started?


	7. Children Are The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley goes back to Derry for the sake of his children.

Jay is laying in her father’s lap, her head on his chest, watching the TV programme whilst her brother is reading a book that lay on his father’s leg. It’s an ordinary Sunday evening in the Uris household, all of them lounging on the couch while the TV plays and they’re doing each their little thing. 

Y/N is sewing decorations on Robin’s new pillow, by his request, deeply concentrating on pulling her needle and thread through a bead. Stanley cradles Jay as she watches the TV and he reads a book. Robin’s just like his father - prefers a book over TV, but also being with his family over reading alone in his room.

Stanley’s arm is around Jay, holding her, and also holding the book. His other hand holds Robin’s and occasionally runs through the little boy’s hair. Curly, just like his own is, but has a lighter color. Even lighter than Stanley’s ocre hair was. Now it’s darkened intensely, and so have his eyes. 

A telephone ring startles the peaceful family, they jump in their seats lightly, all in the same manner. Y/N looks at Stanley, and so does Jay and Robin, while Stanley reached over his shoulder for his ringing cellphone. What a weird time for someone to be calling him. He hopes it’s a simple question from one of his employeés and accepts the call. 

“Hello - Uris residence?” Stanley speaks. He puts his book down on his tummy and listens. 

“It’s Mike. Mike Hanlon.”

“Who did you say?” Stanley asks, his brow now furrowed and eyes searching for answers. His tone and facial expression confuses his children. Jay watches her father very noticably, while Robin only looks at him sideways, not wanting to be too obvious about it. Both his parents told him once it’s not very polite to stare at others. “You… you! Well, I’ll be damned,” Stan says with a chuckle and sees his wife shoots him a stern look about his use of words. The man nods and closes his eyes for a second, “Mike! How did y—”

He stops abruptly, and Jay hears that the person on the phone is speaking, telling her father something. Stanley doesn’t say anything for a while, listening closely. “IT’s come back, Stanley. Disappearances have started happening again, a girl, then a man, his body found—it’s nasty business, but one thing is sure. IT is back.” Mike Hanlon tells him. 

“Are you sure, Mike?” Stanley tries to clarify.

“Yes, Stanley.” Mike confirms. “Remember you made a promise? We all did. That if IT comes back…”

“Then we come back, too.” Stanley finishes his friend’s sentence, nodding. Stanley sighs and looks at Robin, immediately thinking of himself as a kid. He clings to his youngest child. 

Stanley thinks what would he do if Robin or Jay were in danger. He thinks how he’d feel if IT was after them, if he’d know about it. He wouldn’t, if they were living in Derry, none of the adults there knew what was happening. God, he’d know nothing. And he couldn’t help. 

“Of course I remember. I still have the picture.” Stanley tells Mike. “But are you sure—like, really sure?” He tries to clarify more. Mike chuckles into the phone, having expected something like this from his old friend.

“Yes, Stanley, I’m very sure.” Mike confirms it to him again. “You need to come home.” He tells him, and knows it’s hard information to process and execute. “How soon can you?”

“Well, I would need to take care of a few things first, but um…” Stanley drifts off, thinking of the logistics of him going back to Derry, Maine. 

“Tomorrow.” Mike decides and Stanley takes a deep breath. He looks over at Jay, who’s been looking at him as he talks. 

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Jay asks him, her head falling against his shoulder. She’s noticed the nervous and fearful expression in her father’s eyes, and her young mind grows nervous, too. Has something bad happened? 

Stanley only holds her hand and sighs. He savours this moment with his children in his reach and embrace, thinking what if this is the last time he can have this? Hold and feel his children together with him, lay with them on the couch, talk to them. 

He cannot risk IT taking over the rest of his life. Stanley’s afraid, oh dear God, is he afraid. He’s not sure he will be able to face IT and actually fight IT again. Even though it feels like he’ll be doing it the first time. Why? He can’t guess. The memories haven’t even faded. 

Stanley’d never wish that his children go through what he did when he was a kid. Not one piece of it. His childhood was very wide in range, jumping from worst to best in short periods of time. Stanley would never want his children to be as scared as he was, see the things he saw and live with those pictures in the back of their minds for the entirity of their lives. 

He needs to stop this while he can. So that no child ever has to go through what he and his friends did. So that no one dies this horrible death or loses their friends or family to a mystical, malicious being. And, over all, he’s doing it for his own children. So that they would grow up without fear and without monsters under their bed.

“Okay.” Stanley tells Mike, nodding. “I’ll be there tomorrow.” He tells Mike finally.

“Can’t wait to see you, Stan the man.” Mike says as good-bye and hangs up the phone. Stanley sighs, closing his eyes, and puts his phone back in its place on the night stand behind him. 

“Who was that, Stan?” Y/N questions, having set closer to Stanley and their children. The TV’s volume has been turned down. Y/N reaches her hand out to Stanley’s and grips it tight, noticing that her husband looks a little lost. 

“An old friend. From Derry.” Stanley finally says, meeting Y/N’s eyes. “There’s bad things happening over there. I have to help him.” Stanley tells his family. Jay puts both her arms around her father’s neck, trying to hug him, comfort him. 

Y/N nods, realising it’s serious what Stanley is talking about. “Okay. You gotta be there tomorrow?” She asks and Stanley nods. He rests his head on Jay’s and pulls Robin in his lap, too. Wanting to embrace his children as tight as he can. 

“I don’t want you coming with me.” Stanley says, then, feeling himself close to tears. “It’s dangerous, very dangerous.”

Y/N wants to ask questions, she’s always wanted to ask questions about his strange nightmares, the strange muttering under his breath or strange things that he’d say out loud here and there. It’s always confused her, but she’s realised with time that it’s something Stanley doesn’t understand to the fullest and is still afraid of. So she doesn’t ask why it’s dangerous now. But she knows that he can’t go alone.

“No, no.” She shakes her head. “I’m coming with you, if it’s dangerous. And we can take our birdies to Grandma’s.” Y/N caresses Jay’s cheek, moving her hair out of her face. “You haven’t been to Grandma’s in a while.”

“I wanna go with Daddy.” Robin says and looks at his father. Stanley looks at his son and almost starts crying on the spot. Stanley shakes his head. Oh, the horrors that would occur if he brought his beautiful family to the horrid dump that is Derry. He can’t allow it.

“You can’t, little man.” Stanley tells his son. “It’s too dangerous for children there.”

“Don’t kids live there?” Jay asks. Oh, God, Stanley doesn’t know what to tell her. He can’t lie, but he can’t tell her the scaring truth about why she or Robin shouldn’t come with him.

“They do, but they’re all in danger. And I can’t risk putting you in danger.” Stanley says, tears now streaming down his face, while he tries to keep quiet. This is going to be hard. He wipes his tears and sighs deeply. “So, my little birdies, Mommy and me will take you to Grandma’s and we will be back in a few days.” Stan tells his children finally, having decided their plan of action.

“Promise you’ll be back soon, Daddy.” Robin pleads. 

“I promise, Rob.” Stanley lays a kiss on his son’s forehead. He gives the same to his daughter and pulls his children even closer to himself. “You’re going to be safe after this.”


	8. Losers Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Stanley Uris canonically die? I've never heard of that! He's inviting his friends over for dinner to his family home.

“Pick them up at five? You know my boss will murder me.” He tries to convince her, clearly stressed. Stanley huffs, looking at the clock. His lunch break is ending soon.

“He will not, baby! He loves you and can excuse this one time, alright?” She responds and he sighs. There’s no response from Stan for a while. She takes that as a no. “Fine! I’ll pick them up.” She gives in and can hear Stanley laughing into the phone. “But there’s one thing you have to do for me, then. You know which one.” She teases.

“Oh, no. Please, pick something else.” He begs her, but now she laughs. “I'll—I’ll paint your nails! Anything but watching that movie.”

“How dare you speak like that about my favorite thing in the whole world!” She exclaims in a theatrical voice. 

“Please. Don’t the painted nails sound nice?” Stan presses. She groans, but says nothing for a little while.

“Alright, fine. That’s only because your friends are coming.” Y/N clarifies and Stanley chuckles. 

“My one free pass! Yes!” He cheers. “I’ll see you at six, then.” 

“Yes, my love. See you at six.” She responds with a loving smile that turns her voice full of love, too. “I love you.”

“And I love you more.” He states it as a fact before ending the call. “Oh, goodness, am I ready for this?” Stanley asks himself. 

He got a call last night from one of his best friends, Ben Hanscom. They had quite the open conversation, Stanley putting Ben on speaker as both their wives listened. Ben threw the idea of all the Losers meeting up and Y/N said they could do it at their house, the Uris household. The rest were ecstatic about the idea and Ben said he’ll call up the rest of their friends to notify about this spontanious plan. They settled for half past seven, which is in only five and a half hours.

Y/N has never met Stanley’s childhood friends. She heard the whole story about them when one of them, Mike Hanlon, called up Stanley while he was on vacation with Y/N and the kids. Said there was an emergency and that he needed to come home. But he couldn’t. He’d finally found something good in his life, he finally had someone (now more than one) worth living for and they were together on a well-deserved vacation. Stanley couldn’t leave, and Mike understood. 

He’s nervous about whether she’ll like them, whether they’ll like her. How the kids will react to his friends. Would they be scared at first? No, they’ll be fine. A four year old and an eight year old aren’t that afraid anymore. But what happens when Richie starts joking around? Oh, no. He’s always been the joker kind, but what really loosens him up is alcohol, and with that in his system, Richie Tozier is unstoppable.

Stan decides to hope for the best and not let his nerves eat him up. He’s going to see his friends! After all this time. And he was the second one after Mike who remembers everything best. He’s missed them so much. At times, he could feel a physical ache in his chest just because of how much he misses his friends. Now he’s about to see them in a little less than six hours. He can’t wait.

Seven-fifteen. The food is ready, the table is set, the kids… are not dressed.

“Nathaniel! Come back here to Daddy.” Stan calls out, exhasparated. He holds his son’s jeans in his hands, sitting down on his bed, head in hands, as well. He’s been trying to get his son to calm down for at least half an hour now. He just won’t. “You can’t sit at a dinner with no pants, buddy.” He tries to make a point.

But Nathaniel only giggles and gets up in his in-door swing and starts swinging. Stanley sighs, clearly on the verge of giving up, but upon looking really into what his son is doing, gets an idea.

“You wanna swing? Alright, let’s swing.” He says and stands up, walking over to his on and his swing. Nathaniel giggles. Stanley gently pushes the swing so Nathaniel would swing higher and watches with a mischievous smile as he does. When Nathaniel’s gone quite high on the swings and has been swinging for a few minutes, at least, Stanley grabs his son and, using the swing’s advantage, slips the jeans up the little boy’s legs.

He squeals and laughs, pretending that it tickles him. They both are laughing, and Y/N can’t tell who’s laughing harder as she watches the whole ordeal from the other end of the hallway. She’s even filming it on her phone, Stanley notices. 

“Oh, come on! A way to torture your poor husband even more!” He calls out, but means no harm. All three of them are laughing. Stanley takes Nathaniel out of the swings, the little boy squealing more, and puts him down on the ground. “You naughty little thing!” He says to his son and pinches his nose gently. It only makes him laugh more, and he runs back to his bed. “Now put on your socks, you little maniac.” Stanley tells his son, pointing a finger at him. Nathaniel points one right back, which makes Stan smile.

He sighs as he stands up and pushes past the swings. Y/N goes back into the kitchen to finish the starters she began to make before hearing the mess of a situation in the hallway.

Stanley knocks on his daughter’s door, which is partly closed, and recieves a quiet “come in” in response. “How’s my little princess?” He asks, opening the door wider and walking into her room. Little Louise is sitting in front of her vanity, her fingers working on tearing up her braids. Stanley smiles wide, pushes his glasses further up his nose. Partly making sure he’s not dreaming of such a beautiful daughter. “Why are you taking those out?” He asks.

Stanley walks over to where his daughter is sitting and kneels in front of her. She looks at him. “I wanted curly hair just like yours, Daddy.” She tells him and Stan smiles even wider. She pulls on one of the curls that hang over his forehead. “But my hair is just like Mommy’s.” Louise then says with a frown.

“Aw, don’t fret, princess. When you’ll grow older, it will be just like mine.” Stanley tells her. “I promise.” He adds and winks at his daughter. She smiles. “Are you excited?”

“I think you’re excited, Daddy.” She says when she’s turned back to look at her reflection in the mirror. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Well, I think that when I’m going to be old and meet the friends I have now, I’d be excited, too.” She tells him. Her statement makes Stanley double over with laughter. Louise doesn’t really understand what her father’s laughing at, but she smiles.

“So I’m old?” He finally asks. “Baby, 40 years old does not mean I’m old.”

“Yeah, but you’re old-er.” She points out. She’s finished with her braids and shakes her head a little so that all the hair would go back in place. Stanley watches with the most loving eyes he’s ever layed upon someone. Louise stands up from the bench and Stanley finally gets to see how she’s dressed. 

“You look so pretty, my little princess.” He tells her. Louise reaches out to take her father’s hands and he lets her, gladly. “When did mommy buy you this dress? I don’t think I’ve seen one so beautiful before.” 

“Today, while we were walking home.” Louise tells him. “That’s why we were a bit late.” Stanley chuckles. “You look nice, too, Daddy.” 

Stanley can admit that he’s blushing. “Thanks, angel.” 

The doorbell rings for the first time that evening. Stanley jumps a little because it was so sudden. Out of instinct, he looks behind him and then back at Louise. 

“Wanna go meet my friends?” He asks her and she nods with a smile. Stanley stands up and lets go of only one of Louise’s hands, holding the other tight in his own. 

They walk into the hallway and Nathaniel joins them from his room, having heard the doorbell, too. He takes Stanley’s other hand, though he is shorter than Louise and has to reach higher than his sister does. 

Y/N has already opened the front door of their house when the rest of the Uris family stand in the living room. “Hi!” She greets whoever is at the door. Stan would have liked to have a surprise about who’s at the door first, but hearing the cheery voice of Beverly Marsh and the, apparently, deep rumble of Ben Hanscom gave the surprise away. Another voice joins in on the greetings. Is that the Richie Tozier?

Stanley fights the emotional tears that prick his eyes. He really hadn’t prepared for this moment. The moment he meets his friends. His children would be much confused if they saw their dad crying and having no explanation for it. So he only grasps their little hands tighter and braces himself to see the first two friends of the evening. 

“You must be Y/N.” Beverly says and the two women embrace. “So glad to meet Stan’s wife.”

“I would say we’ve heard a lot about you, but we’ve actually heard nothing.” Richie says and the four people laugh. “I’m Richie.”

“I could tell.” Y/N says, nodding. “And you’re Beverly and Ben. So good to have you guys over. You’re the first ones.” She says. “Come in, come in. He’s already waiting for you.”

“Too anxious to meet us first, I bet.” Ben says and the voice grow louder as they near the kitchen and living room. “Left you to the task.” Y/N only laughs at Ben’s statement. 

Beverly and Y/N exchange small banter about what the three have brought with them, flowers, gifts, dessert, wine. But Stan doesn’t hear anything when he sees Ben and Richie entering the living room. The world stops.

“Stanley!” Richie’s the first to speak and he wants to run up to his long-lost best friend. But he stops once he sees two little children at each of his side. “Kids!” Is all he can get out in surprise. Ben laughs. Stanley smiles. 

Stanley lets go of his kids’ hands and runs up to his best friends, doing what they all want to do. “Ben.” He greets the man first. He cannot believe what he looks like now. And is that really Ben or someone else who’s pretending to be him? 

“Stan the man.” Ben responds. Their embrace is tight and means everything to both of them. Stanley closes his eyes, savouring the moment. “So good to see you, buddy.”

“You, too, Ben.” Stanley responds. “But is this really you? You’ve changed so much…” He says after the two have pulled apart. “You look like Captain America or something.” 

The men laugh. “I couldn’t believe it, either, at first.” Richie says. Stan looks at him and immediately hugs him, almost making them both fall over. 

“Richie!” Stanley cries. His best friend. His best, best, best. His first friend, who at first he couldn’t believe he could stand enough to befriend. Stanley lets himself cry with no shame, tears pouring down his cheeks and onto Richie’s back.

“It’s so good to see you, Stan.” Richie admits and sniffs, as well. Ben pats both their backs, wanting to join in on the hug. But he decides to make aquintance with Stanley’s kids.

“Hi there.” Ben says after squatting down to their level. “I’m Ben. One of your dad’s friends.” He reaches out his hand for them to shake. The little girl does it first, then her brother. Nathaniel has grown shy all of a sudden. “What are your names?”

“I’m Louise. My brother’s name is Nathaniel.” The daughter speaks first, as well. Ben smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Ben.”

“Rich, where’s Eddie? Is he not coming? Has something happened?” Stanley questions, eyes showing worry. Eddie was always where Richie was and it’s so strange to see one without the other. 

“No, no, everything’s fine with him now. He’ll be a bit late because of a doctor’s appointment.” Richie explains. “We’ve got a lot to tell you, pal.” He refers to what Stanley ‘missed out on’, the result of Mike Hanlon’s call. Stanley frowns at Richie’s words. Are they mad at him for not coming when Mike called?

“Stanley, honey.” Beverly says before Uris can ask anymore questions. She embraces him and then pulls away, taking his face between her hands and looking at Stanley closely. “I’m so glad you’re safe and… here.” She says, and it confuses Stan. “Your eyes have gotten darker, Stanley.” She points out. “They used to be in the color of acorns.” Stanley smiles. 

“Gosh, it’s so great to see you guys.” He admits and wipes his fallen tears. “After all these years.” Another doorbell ring. “I’ll get that.” Stanley volunteers and walks through the kitchen, passing his wife. He looks at her and wants to say something, but she reads his mind before he can.

“Go get your friends.” She says, telling him with her eyes that she’ll stay with the children and his already arrived friends. Stan nods and before he can get the door, Y/N kisses him sweetly as a confirmation of what she just told him. 

Stanley opens the door and is greeted by the rest of the Losers. Looks like Kaspbrak won’t be so late, after all. 

“Stanley!” The three men cry out of happiness in unison. Although Bill, as always, stutters his name. They all embrace together in a group hug, patting backs and vocalising their gladness of seeing each other. They don’t ever want to let go of each other.

“So glad to see you, man. I can’t believe we’re all here, in one piece.”

“A seventh-piece, Eddie. You’re still the same, Uris. Haven’t changed a bit.”

“We’re s-so glad you’re he-here, Stan.”

“What do you mean? You’re the ones that came over.” Stanley laughs, but it’s followed by a silence. “Come on, come inside. What are we waiting for?” Stanley opens the door wide enough for his three friends to come through. They’ve each got a bag with them. 

Stanley watches his friends. How they’ve changed, how they’ve aged. How different they look. But at the same time, nothing’s different about them. At the very same moment, they’re the same kids he remembers 27 years ago in the meadow by the river. 

“Put the bags on the counter for now.” Stanley suggests, sensing his friends’ question already in the air. “Dinner’s already on the table.” He announces and leads Eddie, Bill and Mike into the living room from the ktichen. 

“Hey!” The rest of the losers cheer upon seeing their three friends arrived. Everyone cheers. The Losers club embrace and laugh and smile. Everyone’s smiling and happy and content and excited. Stanley thinks, I’ve never felt happier in my life. Only if you count out the birth of his two children and his wedding, that is. But this moment is so much like the mentioned ones. 

Stanley’s broken out of his trance of happiness and watching his friends converse when little Louise runs up to him. He looks down at her with the happiest face she’s ever seen on her Daddy. She stretches out her arms towards him, a sign for him to take her up, and he does.

He picks her up and situates Louise on his hip, her arms going around his neck to hold onto. “Are you happy, Daddy?” She asks and Stanley sobs, tears once again streaming in rivers down his face. 

“Yes, princess, I’m very happy.” He answers and rests his own head against Louise’s. She touches his cheeks with her small hands and wipes the fallen tears from her father’s cheeks. Stanley looks at her as she does so, very happy and so emotional in the exact moment. 

“Stan, you old lady, the food’s growing cold!” Richie calls out to his friend, and everyone chuckles while there’s a quiet “Beep-beep, Richie” from one of the Losers. Stan then looks into the living room and sees all his friends and his wife have sat down at the table.

Richie sits next to Eddie, but the comedian is already making banter with young Nathaniel to his right. Beverly across Tozier, next to Ben who’s talking with his old pal Bill. The empty seat next to Beverly is meant for Louise, and she hurries to claim it, climbing down from her father’s embrace. Mike sits across Bill and Y/N has sat at the end of the table where her children sit. Stanley walks over to the table and sits down at his rightful place at the other end of the table, his wife straight ahead of him.

His best friends are looking at him with cheerful and bright faces. Hopeful, excited, glad, loving… Happy. Stanley gives them a smile, the best and prettiest he can. They’re all here, together in his family’s house, sitting at his table. All united. Friends again.

“A toast?” Y/N proposes, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her husband. Stanley nods and sniffs. The Losers and the Urises all raise a glass, the kids’ glasses filled with black currant juice so that they wouldn’t be left out, and hold them in the air as Stanley starts to speak.

“I… I didn’t prepare anything.” He admits and his friends understand. How could he be prepared for this wonderful, breathtaking event ever in his life? “I honestly never thought I’d see you guys again. I never thought I’d see something like this in my whole life.” Stanley says. “Never thought this day would come. But I so hoped. And I missed all of you so much.” His wife offers Stanley a comforting smile, an encouraging one, as well. She sees how happy and thankful he is to be once again with his childhood friends. Maybe she doesn’t know it, but Y/N sees how much they mean to him, how much they have always meant to him.

“I presumed, realistically, that something must have happened to each of us. That maybe we’d truly never see each other again. Never be the Losers Club again. Never see each of us grow up and do what we always wanted to, make our childhood dreams come true. Maybe I was just… afraid that something might happen to us, and I believed it.

“But I realised with time that you cannot believe in fear. It’s fictional and, quite frankly, a disease. If you live your life in fear, you don’t get to have the things we all have now. At least the things I do have.” He adds and his friends all laugh. “So, I propose a toast to us all. Grown-up Losers. A toast to see each other as often as possible and keep the bond stronger than ever.” Stanley finishes and needs to wipe his nose again. “To the Losers Club! And the big family we grow to be!” 

“To The Losers Club and the big family we grow to be!” Everyone repeats and clinks their glasses together. Together is what they were made to be.


	9. Ask Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love your stan fics!! could you possibly write a sad, angsty one where the reader and stan were childhood sweethearts and they move away and forget each other because of the magic of derry and then when she comes back she’s heartbroken over his death. maybe the scene where they are in the neibolt with the spider-stan(😭😭) and she freaks out and has like a panic attack because she realises he’s not there to help her anymore? idk if that makes sense? thank you either way❤️keep the stan coming!!
> 
> A/N: Oh, my goodness. I am the reader and the writer in this one, my feelings are one with her on this one. Oh, god… I’m heartbroken. Also school is tomorrow and I hate gooooiiinnnng but I gotta. Anyways, hope you like this and that it’s what you’re looking for! Happy reading!
> 
> Warnings: death, grief, panic attack. Take tissues cause this is very emotional, trust me. Get ready.

“The bathtub.” Beverly says into the phone before Patty can. Beverly realises that what she saw twenty seven years ago had happened. What a tragedy. She thinks of how Patty feels and then glances over at Y/N, who waits for Bev to end the call and tell everyone what Patty said. How ever will she tell her? It’ll break her heart, it will break the girl herself. “Patty, I’m so sorry, honey. You can call anytime, alright?”

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Patty tells Beverly and hangs up. Beverly puts her phone in her pocket and turns to her friends. All their faces awaiting, impatient and nervous of what she might say. Is it true what the fortune cookies told them or is IT playing tricks on them? 

“Stanley’s gone. In–In the bathtub. There’s blood everywhere, Patty said.” Beverly says, but she’s looking at Y/N while she’s talking. Her face falls. Her eyes empty in a second, looking hollow and abundant. Everyone gasps and mutters words of shock and disbelief. In her ears, everything fades out and she can only hear his voice. Stanley.

“Let’s go swimming.” He turns to her with the biggest smile. She tilts her head to one side. “I won’t scare you, I promise.” Stan raises his arms up in mock defense. She sighs.

“Okay, fine.” Y/N agrees and raises to her feet. The pair lock hands, taking steps towards the lake, skipping here and there. They’re both smiling at each other. Y/N leans towads Stanley’s shoulder with her head, resting it there and humming. 

He didn’t scare her in the water for the first time. He usually tells her there’s something big underwater and when she looks under to see if there is indeed something, Stan would grab her thighs and she’d scream. No more of that, he said to himself after Y/N told him she’s starting to get scared of the water.

She feels her heart being crunched up by someone’s hand. Fate, it could be. But it’s IT. IT is responsible for this. For all of this. 

Her lungs collapse, too. Y/N feels like she can’t take breaths anymore, like she never will. Feels like her lungs have closed down, stopped working. Like they’re filled with water or something even heavier. Like there’s never going to be air in her lungs, like they’re filled to the brim. Never possible of saving.

She opens her mouth to try and breathe, but she’s hiccuping, coughing almost. 

Stanley. Stanley Uris. Her Stanley. 

The most beautiful boy she’s ever layed her eyes on in her whole life. Anyone she saw as a person of potential interest in her so-far life was lacking something, she realises now. One thing. They weren’t him.

His radiant smile that made her smile when she didn’t feel like ever smiling again, when she had forgot how to. Lightened up the room and shone like the sun. Made her feel like there was nothing bad in the world. 

His voice. The boy could sing, but only she knew that. He never sang in front of anyone else, none of his friends. Only her. And she loved it.

He thought he was bad at singing but God, did he sound like an angel. He was very insecure about it, that’s all.

“Sing what you want to. I wanna hear it, whatever the song!” She beamed, resting her head in her hands, her elbows on Stanley’s desk surface. Stanley sighs, sitting in a chair not so far from her and his desk. He looks down, lip bitten, deep in choosing the song he could sing. 

“Okay, okay,” he says, lifting his head and breathing deeply in and out, preparing himself, “but don’t laugh.” Stan points a finger at Y/N. She shakes her head.

“I would never, baby.” She says. “Go ahead.”

Stan takes a breath in and out and, after a few more seconds, starts finally singing. “I love you, whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo, cause you tell me things I want to know,” He sings. He doesn’t look Y/N in the eyes as he sings, he focuses on one of the furniture facing him. He’s so shy about it, “and it’s true, whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo, that it really only goes to show…

“That I know, that I, I, I, I should never, never, never be blue-ooh!” He hits the highnote perfectly. “Now you’re mine, my happiness still makes me cry. And in time you’ll understand the reason why if I cry, it’s not because I’m sad. 

“But you’re the only love that I’ve ever had.” He looks at her at once. Because he means the words, wants to sing them to her, wants to tell her those words. They’re true. 

Y/N smiles wide, happy tears in the corners of her eyes. Stanley smiles wide and rushes over to her. He kneels before her and his face is mischievous, up to something.

“I can’t believe,” he resumes singing, a theatrical facial expression on his features, which makes Y/N giggle, “it’s happened to me. I can’t concieve of anymore,” he extends his arm in the air, “mi-se-ry!” He exclaims, a mock-brave and determined look on his face. As if he was playing Superman, who’s flying through the air after saving a particular girl form danger. 

Y/N giggles histerically, looking at Stanley and holding his other hand. He drops the act and leans closer into her face. Not too close, not that intimate. At least not yet.

“Ask me why,” he sings quieter, “I’ll say I love you,” with each verse, he gets closer and closer, keeping their eyes locked on each other, “and I’m always thinking of you…” Stan drifts off and kisses her on the lips tenderly, sweetly. Just like he sang a second ago. 

Her knees buckle in, her feet give out. Gravity or rather, horrible pain and grief, takes over her completely and she’s falling down to the ground. In the street, between her friends. All of them immediately get closer to her, huddle around her. 

They see the terrifying look on her face. It’s everything mixed. Pain, memories, grief, terror, fear, anger, longing… It’s all in there, in her wide, wide, as-big-as-buttons eyes. Mouth agape. She looks just like a person having a stroke would look. And her friends are actually scared that she is having one.

“Y/N!” Beverly calls to her, hoping to get her out of this horrid and scary trance. Ben pushes Y/N in a sitting position from behind so she wouldn’t be laying on the wet, dirty ground of the Derry street. 

She gasps and hiccups and tries to regain control over her body and brain. But her mind can’t help but go back to the best memories of her childhood. And her body is completely out of order, out of anyone’s control. Her friends try to shake her, bring her back to them pysically first. 

The only thing they get from her before Y/N completely shuts down, is one word. “Stanley.” It’s a quiet whisper that they barely heard. It was like a mutter between her lips, something meant for only her to hear. 

Her wide eyes close instantly and her mouth, too. She’s limp in Ben’s and Beverly’s arms. “No! Y/N!” She exclaims, afraid something serious has happened to her. Some sort of internal, physical damage. But she’s having a very pleasant dream, unconscious to her friends.

“Let’s see that!” Stanley takes her sketchbook from her, making Y/N gasp and pry after her book, her pencil still in hand. 

“I’m not finished!” She exclaims, but it’s no use. Everyone’s huddled around Stanley holding her sketchbook and already looking at the new drawing she really has not finished yet.

“Oh my God, that is so pretty!” Beverly says.

“I’m the prettiest one, of course, thank you, Y/N.” Richie boasts. 

“Then I shall draw your horrible witch nose bigger, Rich!” She says and the kids both stick their tongues at each other, mean faces showing. Y/N comes closer to Stan holding the book.

Everyone’s gasping and pointing at themselves in the artwork, saying how alike the drawing is to real life. And though Y/N loves the compliments and thanks them, she really needs to finish the piece so that it could be even more prettier and perfect.

She puts her hand firmly on the sketchbook and pulls it towards herself. Stanley looks at her with his delinquent famous smile and holds the book tight in his hands.

“Give it back, I need to finish it.” She requests. Stan takes the book closer to his chest. 

“What will I have for that?” He bargains and she narrows her eyes at the boy. 

“If you give it back,” she starts, “I’ll give you the whole book. For your own exploitation.”

“Come on! We’re hoping for something more enticing, Y/N!” Richie cries and Eddie hits his arm, despite snickering. 

“What about a kiss?” Stan suggests and Y/N lets herself smile at him. She throws herself at him, kissing him hard on the lips as they both smile wicked smiles. 

“Ew!” Everyone exclaims upon the action and turns away from the couple. 

“Guys, they’re so cute.” Beverly cheers, but everyone boos her, already finding new things to do. Beverly laughs to herself and turns back to her book in the hammock. 

Stanley and Y/N pull apart, smiling and looking at each other with heart eyes and looks of pure gratitude and appreciation. Though their friends exclaim in disgust whenever the two show a bit of affection towards each other, they really love them and can’t help wishing for the same kind of love in their lives. They’re happy for the most loving best friends in their group, very happy.

“Guys, she’s waking up!” Eddie calls out to his friends once he sees Y/N opening her eyes slowly. He hopes she’s really waking up, not just a flutter of the eyelids in-between dreams or nightmares. Richie, Bill, Mike, Beverly and Ben come up to the hotel’s lounge sofa where Y/N is laying, now conscious. 

“Hey, honey,” Beverly tries to smile at her. She takes Y/N’s hands between her own, “how are you feeling?” She asks.

“I would love not to answer that question.” Y/N says and sits up. Her friends sigh, somehow relieved by her answer and her healthy look. “How long was I—how long ago—” She can’t seem to form the question she wants to ask.

“A couple hours.” Eddie answers her un-finished question. “Do you need some Advil or Morphine?” He questions. Y/N furrows her eyebrows at the man. 

“No, thanks.” She says. “So, what are we doing, what’s our plan?”

“Well, since Beverly has seen us all die,” Richie starts to say, oblivious that his words might trigger tears and intense emotions in Y/N. Unwantedly, tears start dripping down onto her sweater and jeans in hot streams, “we need to kill the stupid clown this time. Otherwise, we’ll die. Just how Bev’s seen us die.”

Y/N sobs, pulling her knees to her chest and letting it all out. She sobs and she cries and she hiccups and she wails, heartbreaking sounds for her friends’ ears. 

“I don’t care.” She cries. “I don’t care. I’ll die, then. I don’t care.” She shakes her head, repeating the phrases over and over.

“Well, that was my plan.” Richie admits. 

“We can’t let you die, Y/N.” Ben tells her. But she doesn’t listen. She doesn’t want to hear support or any positive comments from anyone now.

“Listen, Y/N/N,” Mike starts to say, sitting closer to her, “there is a way to kill him. For real this time.” This is what makes her look at Mike, or look at anyone, really. He’s caught her attention. Is it true?

“Trust us, Y/N. W-W-We can end IT he-here and n-now.” Bill joins in. She looks at him, she looks at Beverly, she looks at Ben, and Richie and Eddie. They’re all nodding. Quite sure that there really is a way for them to get rid of this horrid creature that’s ruined so many lives. Finally do it. And they get to do it. 

No one will know it if they do, no one will congratulate them and put crowns on their heads and give them flowers. But it doesn’t matter. They’ll be heroes to themselves and to the people who have lost everything because of this stupid killer clown. If they succeed and don’t die in the process.

The whole point was to find an artifact from your childhood here. It had to be burned. Y/N’s was a portrait of herself that Stan did. He tried really hard. And she doesn’t want to burn it now. 

She sat in the clubhouse alone, after everyone left, crying. Full-out sobbing and wailing in her deep sorrow. She was completely spent after it, save Pennywise spooking her out of there, the portrait crumpled up in her fist tightly. 

IT thought it’d be funny to portray itself as Stanley who was drowning in his own blood and almost taking Y/N with him, if she hadn’t ran up the stairs. It’s not real, it’s not real. Her fear was drowning and losing Stanley. And the fact that one of them came true is just so unacceptably sad. Devastating. (A/N: I want to cry.)

She layed in the grass above the Clubhouse for however long she needed to calm down and pick up her broken pieces, mentally and physically. She slowly rose to her feet and started her way back to the hotel. She thought she saw Bowers on her way back, but she told herself she’s just mistaken the man for Bowers. But, when Eddie came out of his room with blood gushing out of his cheek and said that Bowers is in his room, she realised she wasn’t mistaken with who she saw.

After an argument and Richie trying to flee the town, the Losers Club reunited and bravely went back into the Neibolt house to kill IT once and for all. Y/N was scared, hollow, but with the realisation and perk that she had nothing to lose anymore. She had lost the most important thing in her whole life. Nothing can be worse than that.

They were a mess. Not five minutes into the trip in Neibolt and they had split up, everything was in shambles and they couldn’t get a hold of themselves or each other.

Y/N was crouched down, turned inwards, in the corner of the must-have-been kitchen. Her head between her hands and her eyes on Stanley. Or Stanley’s head. The one that now had spider legs grown out of it. His eyes are… horrid. No sign of life or love or anything good. Death, hate, anger, maliciousness. None of these qualities were something that Stan ever contained.

Tears are streaming down her face in a quick pace, scorching her cheeks and eyes, irritating the skin. Her throat is already dry from the screaming and crying for the past twelve hours. It hurts to cry, but it hurts to see… this weird Stanley Uris. She can’t help but cry.

Her love. Her life. Her only love ever. The boy that was ready to give her everything he could give from him. The boy who was ready to show her the world, who was ready to take the moon and stars from the sky if she ever asked, the boy who was ready to protect and love her like no one else could ever try.

He’s dead. He’s dead because of IT and its wrath and its toll on Stanley. How unfair. How unfair for IT to do this to such a caring, innocent young boy. How dare he. Stanley had done nothing wrong in his life to get this end. Stanley hadn’t done anything wrong for something or someone to bite him back in the form of IT, a killer clown or a weird-looking woman. 

She’s filled with fury. She’s still crying, still bawling and moaning in emotional pain while her friends are in panic. Stanley’s spider form is not getting off Richie. Bill is trying to help him, Eddie’s in another corner, frozen in fear, as well. God, he can’t even help his friends. He’s so scared. His fear and traumatic memories have been so repressed and now they’re coming back in a second’s time, all at once, and hitting him in the face like a brick. Quite physically.

Y/N picks up a spike from the floor. She figures it must be laying there since Pennywise got it out of his head when Beverly stabbed him. Twenty-seven years ago… When Stan was still alive… When they were all in one piece. Her face twists in utter anger and she growls, almost. Eddie’s eyes flicker over to her, scared of her, too. He hopes she’s not another form of IT.

Y/n holds the spike in her hands so tight it makes her hand hurt. But she doesn’t care. She must do this. At least this. She staggers over the room to where Richie, Bill and Stan’s head are with the spike in her hands and, upon reaching them, immediately starts hitting the damn spider-head with the spike’s sharp end.

She’s screaming and crying and calling IT names, calling the entity out for what he’s done, for what he is. Her every emotion is spilling out into each hit and each word and spit of her tongue.

Richie and Bill start screaming, and Y/N tries hard not to hit Richie in the process. The spider-head grows weaker and falls off of Richie, who now has a very bloody shirt. Bill helps him get up, and the men both watch Y/N completely destroying the spider-head with the spike. 

She’s yelling, she sounds like an animal, there’s anguish and rage. The only things they see existing in her. Blood is everywhere, the head is screaming, as well, blood and guts and brains and pieces of spider-legs everywhere. Horrid, disgusting scene all around.

The moment the head is hit to complete pieces is when Y/N finally groans out, relief in the groan, and drops the spike. She collapses on the floor next to the destroyed head, her hand on her stomach. 

That was a big thing. A big step. In stepping over her fears and in starting to get over Stan’s death. If she’s ever capable of that. 

“Y/N!” Bill and Richie go over to her, helping her stand up. Eddie’s in terrible shock from everything he’s seeing, he can’t move.

“I’m fine, guys, I’m fine. That just took a lot of strength.” She says and takes a few deep breaths, panting as the two men hold her by her sides and back supportively. 

“You’re a fucking hero, Y/N.” Richie says. She doesn’t say anything, and nor does anyone else for a while. Richie and Bill exchange looks, thinking the same thing.

Y/N could destroy a thing that looked exactly like the love of her life. While her fear is losing him, Stanley dying or just… going away in any other way. She is so brave. Much, much more brave than the two of them combined, at least now. She is so, so brave and strong. She could be the main key to destroying IT when they get to the layer.

A/N: Maybe this was very dramatic, but just… imagine being in the Losers’ place. Imagine it, just… swim deep into the thought and concept. It couldn’t be otherwise.


	10. Say So!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y'all okay…. I know this might not make any sense, but I’ve been feeling 1) horny, 2) sad, 3) unappreciated. A lot of self-insert here. Plus, I love Andy Bean. Have you seen the weird pictures of him years back? I swear, I love him. Also, we all know Stanley was actually a sex maniac in the book. So, this is a college Stan x college reader. Love this idea. Not my best work, but ehh I think y'all hornies will like it anyways. So, happy quarantine reading!
> 
> Warnings: comfort, smut.

The only urge, the only physically possible thing she could think to do was cry. She’d been so stressed, so angry, so frustrated, disappointed, let down and, most of all, over-looked, that she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. On the way home in her car and through the journey up the stairway to her flat she was holding herself together, face twisting and tears and sobs escaping here and there. It was when she was home that she really let it all out.

Her gentleness didn’t falter, though. Her hands slowly closed and locked door, she took off her jacket and shoes, and noticed a pair of other shoes had already been taken off and put in their usual place. She took her bag, and her feet slowly carried her to her bedroom-office. The mere thought of getting back to school work brought tears up again, and not only tears, but tears of anger and curse words her mouth is unable to say for it is not used to those foul things. 

She knew he was home, but she didn’t even notice him on her bed. So sunken into her own sad little world that her eyes barely registered what they saw. Stanley’s brows furrowed when he saw her walk in, but received no greeting from her, and noticed her unusually hunched, seemingly weakened-down form. 

He frowns. She’s totally far from her usual self, and something’s wrong. She puts her bag down on her desk chair and zips it open, sighing, and he can hear the sigh being quite weak, almost like a plea. Stanley puts a bookmark in-between the pages of the novel he’s reading and puts the copy down onto the nightstand. He then moves towards the end of the bed, afraid coming onto her might be too forceful and might actually scare the poor thing. 

“Hey,” he calls to her in a soft tone. She gasps and turns to him, spooked by his previously unnoticed, but now quite apparent presence. She then stops her hands, and they drop by her sides, and sighs deeply. Her lips are formed into a pout and her eyes are big with sadness and worry. Stanley tilts his head to the side slightly. Then he reaches his arms out to her, inviting her as well as asking to spill on what’s happened. She shakes her head.

“I’ve got work to do.” She whispers back, but Stanley can hear her voice losing strength and he knows her lip is trembling. She restarts opening her bag and starts to take her laptop out. College work, Stanley realises. But something’s deeply wrong. Otherwise… otherwise her actions would be different. 

“I wanna talk to you, baby-love, and then you can work.” Stanley ushers, but tenderly, without pressure. His voice and his nickname nearly drives her over the edge, her lip quivering and eyes shutting tight. “Or we can do it together.” He says. She drops her hands by her sides again and looks at Stanley through her gathered tears and mess of hair. Well, if he insists. And I don’t want to do any of the stupid work, anyway. 

She walks over to him and he takes both her hands in his once she’s in range. She’s afraid to meet his eyes, knowing for certain that she’ll burst into tears if she sees his sincere eyes. But Stanley tilts his chin up, begging for her to look at him. To give him an answer with her eyes. And she does. But seeing his sincere brown, almost jet-black, orbs looking into hers finally does make tears fall down in waterfalls from her eyes. She tries her best to sit down next to him, but her back doesn’t hold her for much longer, and she falls against Stanley.

He wraps an arm around her and holds both of her hands in one of his, and he lets her cry. It’s so intense that he feels he might just join her. There’s so much deep emotion in her sobs and in the force her shoulders shake with, Stanley feels it in his heart. Only he wishes he could translate them so he’d understand. He rests his head on top of hers and hopes this despair will be over soon. It breaks his heart to see her this way. 

In a few seconds, she hears Stanley’s heartbeat over the noise of her own cries, and she listens closely. A steady thud, one after the other, beat against her ear. She gulps and feels her cried-out tears rolling down her cheeks, and comes back to here and now, to reality. She exhales, letting out a sob or two on the way, and then sighs again. She’s starting to calm down. 

Stanley closes his eyes. He reopens them and turns to look down at her. She’s staring at the wall on their right, eyes blank. He moves her messy hair strands out of her beautiful face and she finally looks at him with fully open eyes. Though she feels tears once again threatening to spill, looking at his loving features. She gulps, but Stanley smiles ever so softly.

“What’s got you like this?” He whispers. He now holds her alike the holy mothers holding children in renessance paintings, and the beautiful scene could really be captured in a beautiful work of art. She turns away, pressing her cheek against his chest and finding something else in the bedroom to look at. 

“I don’t want to go to school anymore.” She admits. Her whisper voice sounds scared. Scared of even saying these words, scared of their consequences. She shakes her head. “I don’t like it there.”

Stanley’s brows furrow, finding her words impossible to believe. “But you love it there.” He says. “You said you’ve finally found a college you belong in.” She shakes her head again.

“I know I said that, but my mind has changed. I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’m already accustomed to it, or bored, but…” she breathes a shaky sigh, “but it’s just… the teachers…” she shuts her eyes, feeling tears coming again. Can I even talk about this? Or will I break down again? She takes a deep breath, trusting herself to tell Stanley everything coherently. “I just feel like I’m never… never good enough, never what they want, and that I never do what they want me to.”

Stanley frowns. “How come?” He’s fine with her not looking at him, knowing it’s hard for her to talk about what hurts if she’s looking at someone.

“They never tell me ‘great work!’ or ‘you’ve done it precisely as needed’ or ‘this work fits all that I asked for’.” She explains and sighs, now slightly angry. “They just tell me what to do next, completely no comment on what I’ve done as homework—and I know, sometimes I really know I’ve done better than some, if not all, of my coursemates. That I’ve done more. But it just—I don’t know—slips past the teachers’ minds.” She gulps. “And when they comment, it’s something completely senseless, like, I’ve done something they precisely asked for or something innovative, and they say it’s excessive or wrong or whatever they see fit—“ 

She stops herself, feeling over-heated already. Stanley goes over all the words he just heard from her. 

“I mean, I don’t know, Stanley, is it a bit far-fetched that I just want to hear that I’ve done great, or at least a good job? Is it too much asked for a student like me?” She shakes her head. Disbelief in herself and her teachers. “I put so much time and energy into my works, I just want to know that it’s not wasted. I just want to hear that me and my devotion and works are appreciated. Not even my classmates—or even my friends—ever compliment me or or my work, I feel so…” She can’t even finish her thought, because there’s too much that she feels about this topic. “No one notices me.”

Praise. That’s what she wants to hear. Not on the highest level, but the least little bit of praise in everyday school life from her teachers and her friends, and just everyone. And Stanley understands that very well. Though nor he, nor she can change the teachers who don’t give her that. Without praise, it seems, she doesn’t feel useful or appreciated. But that feels wrong to Stanley. He loves her so much, and she has his endless support. 

Stanley looks down at her again, and this time she looks up at him. “They’re just ungrateful assholes.” He tells her. She scoffs. “It’s true. They expect you to do perfectly from the start, and that is a completely wrong thing to expect from a student-beginner.” He says. “Hell, now that I think of it, my teachers are probably the same, only I don’t notice it.” He admits, shaking his head slightly. “But baby-love, you’re amazing. And I see you, and I know how great you are as yourself and in what you do.” Stanley tells her, and she looks away. He brings her back to him by holding her chin. “You are amazing. And you always have so many different and usable works ready, and you are always prepared. You never forget to write an essay, bring brushes and colours or show up earlier when required.

“And they’re complete assholes for not noticing all of that.” He assures her. “Just because it’s the usual things you’d expect from a student doesn’t mean they should go unnoticed.”

“That didn’t… make sense.” She interrupts. Stanley closes his eyes and shakes his head. She giggles. 

“Maybe not, but you get my point, right?” He makes sure, and she nods hesitantly. “I think, you know, if you don’t think you’re good enough in their eyes, there’s always someone else who you are more than good enough for.”

She snorts. “Who? Myself?” She guesses. Stanley shakes his head. 

“You should be, but I meant my good self.” He says. She presses her hand against his chest, as well as her right cheek. She closes her eyes. “You are far more than perfect enough, and I’m very proud of you and how far you’ve come.”

“Shut up, you’re gonna make me cry again,” she warns before tears come spilling before she can stop them.

“Cry if you need to, sweetheart, but it’s true.” Stanley shrugs and pulls her closer into him, as she sobs again. Stanley’s got such a way with words that it moves her again. “You are the most perfect person.” And I’m gonna prove it, I promise, I’m gonna show it to you. She only groans, having no idea what the next week and many after that have in store for her. 

Stanley did prove her, and oh, did he show her that she is the most perfect person and girl he’s ever come across. And who he has the biggest honour to be with.

A week passed in which, in Y/N’s notice, there was a lot more verbal communication from Stanley. She was sour the following days after her breakdown in the bedroom, but he brightened her up. Little “thank you, you’re the best”s here and there came from him, either in message form or eye to eye. Other phrases like “you’re doing so great!”, “that’s perfect, thank you” and “just what i needed” thrown around in everyday conversation, about things that to her were completely mundane and unordinary. Like laundry, dinner or even coffee! 

Stanley gave her a pat on the back—or bum—, kisses on her cheeks after he thanked or praised her. She was very much confused, but feeling better all the same. But what threw her off the most was nicknames Stanley hadn’t ever used before. “Good girl” or “my best girl”. Not only did the nicknames throw her off the rhythm, but they also, which she admits to herself with incredible bashfulness, turned her on. 

She’d forgot about those nicknames he gave her on Tuesday, she’d forgot all about them. She might be surprised that she did, but she will have a reminder of them soon enough. Saturday night comes, and she and Stanley are watching a movie in their apartment. The prepared snacks have been eaten half-way, and to be honest, she’s already feeling tired and a bit sleepy. It has been a long week. But Stanley’s wide awake, and right now is the perfect time to set his plan in motion. 

They’re laying in bed, she’s turned her back to him, Stanley laying behind her, the laptop in front of them. The hand resting innocently on her belly now moves further down by his own command, and slips under her underwear. She doesn’t really move or say anything in protest, wondering to herself what he has in mind. Stanley watches her soft features, now skimming over her naked under his hand, and he notices her eyelids fluttering. “Stanley…” she sighs in a whisper, and now her eyes close. She feels warmth gathering in the pit of her stomach now, and she can’t help but feel turned on. 

He rubs his palm over her, and her sighs grow in volume. His eyes nearly take the full form of hunger looking at her. Then Stanley presses his middle finger into her and she moans. She grabs hold of his wrist, her face twisting in pleasure. Stanley pushes the finger deeper into her and she almost growls, her head presses against the arm Stanley’s laid on the pillow behind her. He’s moving his fingers at the most perfect slow pace, and she can’t get enough. 

“You’re so warm, baby-love,” Stanley tells her, and she mewls, feeling his finger moving out… and in. It moves easily because of her growing, apparent wetness, “just perfect for my fingers.” He whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek, still moving his finger. She caves into his embrace and tries to push her body against his, hungry for him, for his touch, for what he can give her. Her face turns to his, eyes barely open. She shuts the laptop with her hand and moves it now to his cheek. She speaks begging with her expression and body language, and Stanley loves to see it. “So good for me, aren’t you?” He asks her, and she nods without hesitation. 

He curls his finger up, and adds another just as he nears her spot. Her lips part in pleasurable surprise and a high-pitched moan escapes through them. She curves herself even closer to Stanley, and he finally gives her the release of his lips on hers. She moans again, her face twisting more, and she gives him her all with her lips. “I…” she manages to squeak out before she gives into another string of moans. Stanley’s picked his speed just a tad bit, and it’s driving her into a drugged-like state.

“Come for me, baby, I know you’re close,” he says, completing the sentence that didn’t get to see the light of day. His words truly drive her over the edge and she clings to him as she comes. Tears spring out of her eyes, and the only thing she can think is that an orgasm has never felt this good. 

Their foreheads press together and Stanley opens his eyes to see her face. He always nearly melts seeing her face when she comes. All his effect on her is visible then, and it’s the best sight in the whole world. Stanley feels her flowing onto his fingers, her warm, milky substance that he can’t wait to devour. She moans and she sighs and she whines in his ear, and then her breathing steadies. Slowly, her chest moves up and down with longer pauses each time. 

Stanley doesn’t withdraw his fingers when he moves down her body. He moves her pink underwear out of the way to gaze at her. That is one pretty sight, her white cum dripping out of her. “Baby…” he calls to her, and she can barely lift her head to look at him, wiping her fallen tears, “you’re so pretty. The prettiest…” she tries to close her legs, her cheeks heating up, but Stanley brings them apart, “don’t shy away, angel.” 

He says that right before laying his tongue against her clitorial lips to clean up the mess he made. She moans again. The back of her head presses deep into the pillow and she thinks she might just cry again, or some again. Stanley moves his fingers along the inside of her walls, pushing every last drop out of her so he swallow it up. To her, it feels like he’s licking every available inch of her, trying to eat her whole. 

When he’s done, he moves her underwear back to its fitting place, and watches a few drops of her create darker spots on the fabric. He grins. Stanley moves himself above her as he comes back face to face with her. “How was that, princess?” He asks her, and when looking into her eyes, she finds them glazed over with a cloud, still. 

“I want you.” She tells him in a breathless sigh. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him slowly down to her. When he’s close enough, she kisses his lips and then his cheek, and then his ear, in which she whispers then: “Fuck me and call me a good girl again.” A vile, but desperate request. She doesn’t have to ask twice.

Stanley’s hands are all over her again the moment she spoke her words. He’s pulling off her shirt and it reveals she’s wearing nothing underneath that long-sleeved top. She, instead, rushes to remove his shirt, and both shirt are thrown to the floor in the next second. Their kisses are fire, and feverish, craving each other like never before. Is this the praise that’s got them both so? They’re both enjoying, that’s for sure. 

She pushes her underwear completely off her legs and Stanley takes off his sweatpants, throwing them to the floor as well. They waste not a second more, pushing and pulling at each other, hands and moans all over the place. “You ready for me again, baby-love?” Stanley asks and she confirms with a nod, unable to wait any longer. Boy, if his fingers gave her the best she’d ever felt, she had forgot how his length felt inside her. 

“Fuck,” she squeaks out, and then releases a long moan. Needy, desperate, lustful. Before she can adjust, Stan pulls out of her and then back in. Out, and in, out and in, until he finds a rhythm that gives him shivers and makes her bite her lip. That’s what she does when everything feels the best. 

“Oh, baby, such a good, good girl…” he sighs. At his words, her grip on his biceps tightens, so do her walls, and Stanley groans. “Fuck, I love you.” He gives her neck and her collarbone kisses, that’s until she pulls his lips up to her own and kisses him hard. He pushes her legs more ajar to hit at a better angle, and she cries out against his lips. He’s reached her spot now sooner than ever before, and she’s not far from her second orgasm. Neither is he, he’s been hard for her since they started the movie and had only been dreaming about getting to this stage. 

“I love you more.” She says between rushed breaths and moans. He holds her thighs, one of her legs bent at the knee above her, which he holds from inside, gripping the flesh. They both know bruises might show after all this. 

One of Stanley’s hands comes to hold her cheek, he leans over her more and kisses her thus thrusting even deeper into her. “You’re gonna come again, come on, baby-love,” he urges her on, looking deep into her eyes from above with a lustful gaze, “you’re doing so great, I know you can do it.”

And with a cry that Stanley silences with another kiss, she does come for the second time. She covers him in her come over all his length and sheds tears from the intensity. Stanley bottoms out seconds after her, they clutch tightly to one another, both have their eyes screwed shut. She’s the first to enter reality once again, and she tries to steady her breathing. Stanley comes to, and he pulls out, then lays down next to her. Neither of them speak for a while, they only pant and try not to sweat so much. But it’s a bit impossible, both of them feel like they’ve just come out of a trance or a drug trip, and a heavy one at that.

Stanley pulls the covers over them and turns his head to look at her and to see how she’s doing. She’s turned to him with her whole body, he discovers. He turns on his side so he can look at her properly. She reaches a hand out, and they hold hands on between them.

“You did so good, my baby.” He tells her, and she blushes on cue, trying to hide it by turning her face more into the pillow. But Stanley smiles. 

“Was… this because of my breakdown last Friday?” She asks, now again looking at Stanley. Both of them simply look at each other before they burst into a giggle fit. They tear up from laughing, finding the situation and its causes quite funny as it is. Maybe it should not be laughed at in general, but to them this pretty much seems like the funniest thing in the world. 

Stanley scoots closer to her, both still quietly giggling. Their noses softly touch and Stanley leans in for a kiss on the lips, and she happily gives him one. But she pulls away after it, putting her hand on his cheek. She just wants to look at him, and marvel in his love for her and vice versa. 

“I noticed your little tricks all week.” She tells him, smiling. Stanley doesn’t say anything. He’s glad she did. “Thanks for making me feel appreciated, and not only in this way.” She adds, and they both giggle again. Stanley’s head rests deep in the pillow, he’s simply looking at her heavenly form. 

“Only because for one, I love you.” He explains. “Second, you deserve that and much more. I’m only giving you the most I can as a mortal man with college and work duties in these trying times.” He shrugs and makes her chuckle. Her fangs show when she laughs, and he now again notices them. She looks like a cute vampire. 

“I love you, too.” She says. “This better not be the end of it, I’ve been feeling fucking amazing these past days!” She demands, and they both laugh again. She rests her head on her pillow, her chin upwards and she turns to look at Stanley. 

“This was just the start.” He tells her and she raises an eyebrow. She then shakes her head, her eyebrows loosening. 

“I’m so in love with you.”

“I’m way more in love with you than either of us can imagine.”


End file.
